


after the rain

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rich aren’t always as merciless as they’re known to be, and the poor aren’t as innocent as they portray themselves to the world. Jongin learns this when he meets Do Kyungsoo, son of the wealthiest man in Korea, after the Great Economic Collapse, and is driven to set things right once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2016 round of [kaisooaufest](kaisooaufest.livejournal.com)~ much thanks to my dear beta elaina for picking up my mistakes along the way and bouncing ideas with me; without you I might not have been able to get through my writer’s block, hehe.
> 
>  
> 
>  **warnings:** moderately graphic descriptions of torture and murder, minor character deaths

 

   
---  
  
It's utterly revolting, how such an obscene amount of wealth can be concentrated in one family when the rest of the nation is suffering from famine and dying from starvation.  
  
Those thoughts invade Jongin's mind repeatedly as he enters the sprawling mansion located on the top of Namsan Hill. Though his eyes dart around to take in his surroundings as he follows after his special squad's leader, his grip on his rifle remains firm. They can never be too careful, even though the mansion seems deserted enough, and the rich probably will not have been extensively trained in the art of self-defense. They have – _had_ – bodyguards to protect them from any possible assassination or kidnapping attempts, after all.  
  
The Great Economic Collapse in 2017 had caused widespread suffering, all because the ruling government had been overcome by their greed and made the rich even richer, while the poor lived on scraps they could scavenge from the streets – _if_ they were lucky enough, of course. Luck is never really on the side of the poor. Their greed had backfired greatly upon them, plunging the nation into massive debts even while the politicians and the already-wealthy families desperately fill their pockets with more money than they can really utilise before fleeing the nation and going into hiding.  
  
The frantic need to go into hiding had been triggered because of an uprising staged by the lower class citizens – people like Jongin and the rest of his acquaintances. They had gotten so sick of the deliberate, shameless oppression shown by those who are in power, and driven by the desperation to keep surviving, one brave voice had stood up amongst the rest of the lower rate citizens and had called for an uprising. It had been as ambitious as it sounded, the movement. They'd overthrow the ruling government, seize power for themselves, and rebuild the nation from scratch – the way it should be: fair, with equal opportunities given to everyone who are strong-willed enough to fight for what they want.  
  
And under the command of Kim Youngwoon, who was always the brave and respectable person from the first time Jongin had met him, they'd succeeded. South Korea is theirs now, run by people with humble roots like everyone else with Kim Youngmin at its helm and Kim Youngwoon as the leader of their military forces, who would definitely serve its citizens without bias or preference. Everyone's receiving the same treatment they deserve for once.  
  
Soon after The People have gone into power, they began their attempts at flushing out the wealthy bastards who'd brought their entire savings along with them into obscurity from their hiding places. The national funds had been emptied, the reserves as dry as the Saharan desert when they'd taken over, and they _needed_ the money to run the country, no matter how small the amount. That's where the Revolutioners come in, a task force which has been driven into existence by the desire to make those filthy bastards atone for their insatiable greed and force them to cough up the money. They should live like a pauper for once, to really understand what it's like to have to worry about each meal of the day, if they could survive to see yet another sunrise.  
  
Jongin hadn't hesitated in the least when he'd signed up to be a part of the Revolutioners, even after hearing what's expected of them: catch the wealthy bastards if they can, torture them for information on their bank accounts, then kill them once the cash has been transferred into the national funds. He thinks about his sisters, who hadn't survived the worst of the famine and the plague which had swept through the streets and claimed hundreds of thousands of innocent lives – lives that could have been saved, if the previous corrupt government hadn't ruled that every single health facility be privatised and catered exclusively to the rich, while the poor had to beg and grovel for a day's supply of medicine, or even just a single dosing. And he thinks about his parents, whom were too heartbroken from grief of losing their daughters to the cruelty of the ruling government, and passed on when their hearts failed on them. His decision hardly required him to put in much thought.  
  
They _will_ pay for the losses The People have had to endure.  
  
"Be careful now," Youngwoon calls out from the front, the deep timbre of his voice echoing off the walls and the marble tiles of the floor. "You'll never know what these rich bastards have equipped their houses with."  
  
Jongin nods, even if Youngwoon can't see him. He's heard of the horror stories of their comrades being blown into pieces in other mansions around the country, having stepped on landmines buried beneath the tiles. _If we can't live in our own houses, then no one can ever take over them either_ , The Corrupt seem to think, and many of them have taken to implementing extreme security measures to ensure that no one could trespass on their property even when they're gone.  
  
Inconspicuous as the Do family mansion might appear at the moment, they keep their footsteps light, being careful of any shifts in the ground beneath their feet. The entire hallway leading from the main entrance to the majestic spiral staircase on the other end of the mansion seems uneventful enough, though, which Jongin is grateful for. His eyes continue to scan their surroundings, taking in the sights of what used to be a grand palatial estate before it had fallen to ruins. There seems to be a banquet hall on the ground floor, no doubt having hosted a great number of dinner parties which Jongin had only heard about in the past, its guests swathed in clothes of luxury as they sip on expensive champagne, discussing amongst themselves the ways to expand their wealth on the expense of everyone else whom they deem not worthy enough.  
  
And the bile rises in his throat again when Jongin thinks about the lives who have suffered out of these walls, his own included. The Corrupt have always lived in their own cocoon of blissful ignorance, none of them kind enough to extend any aid, no matter how small the amount, even when the Great Economic Collapse was gaining momentum. Heartless, vile creatures, The Corrupt are.  
  
"Coast is clear," one of his group members says, pulling Jongin out from his loathful thoughts, and Jongin holds his rifle at the ready. They've talked about this, before they'd left base camp, and discussed about their plans for the mission. The walls have ears; they always do. It wouldn't be prudent for them to come up with a plot to flush out anyone at all who's still hiding in the belly of the Do family mansion on the spot, because it would definitely alert anyone who's listening in on their discussion and allow them ample time to make their escape.  
  
It's the last thing the Revolutioners want, when they're suspecting that the Do family is holding the key information to all the hiding places of The Corrupt. They aren't the wealthiest and most powerful of the families in South Korea for nothing, and Kim Youngmin deduces that their influence still holds strong, even now. It's every man for themselves, that much is true, but when things turn desperate for the rest of The Corrupt, they only have the Do family to depend upon – in exchange for other favours, of course. Jongin doesn't even want to think about the nature of these favours.  
  
"You all know your tasks," Youngwoon states, and everyone in the group nods again, automatically breaking up into smaller groups as they have agreed upon earlier. "Go. Find them, but don't open fire until we get what we want."  
  
And Jongin bounds towards the second floor of the mansion without wasting time, knowing that his teammates are hot on his heels. The faster they get this over and done with, the faster they can rebuild South Korea and restore it to its former glory with the funds they'll be able to obtain from the Do family alone. He pauses in his footsteps when they're faced with several more corridors the moment they appear at the top flight of the stairs, where the darkness seems to stretch on and on. It seems unsafe, with how silent these hallways are.  
  
He doesn't like the idea at all, but Jongin doesn't have a choice but to order his teammates to split up. It's risky, he knows, but they'll be able to cover more ground this way.  
  
And, if they die, at least they wouldn't die together.  
  
It seems that his teammates already know what Jongin's plans are before he even verbalises it, and they nod firmly at Jongin when he turns around. Jongin's glad for that; an internal discord is the last thing they need right now, when unity is still but a fragile entity in this newly-formed government. With a signal, Minho and Kibum immediately set off, each taking one hall without another word said. They've been friends for a very long time, Minho and Kibum, and Jongin's rather envious of the tacit understanding they seem to have formed between them. But this is not the time to dwell upon that.  
  
This place almost seems too huge now that he's alone, and Jongin fights back the chill in the air that only a mansion abandoned for a protracted amount of time could possess. He stops short of wondering if their efforts are going to be fruitful at all, when no one could even confirm if there's still anyone alive and walking about within these walls. With slow, careful steps, Jongin grips his rifle at the ready and opens the doors, one by one. He could imagine its former glory, the mansion, when it basked in the warm orange glow of the lights that line the hallway, with one servant too many hurrying about trying to get their jobs done, and the grandiose parties that the household would throw in its grand hall, with the sweet smell of red wine and champagne permeating the air. Of course, Jongin hasn't seen anything of such a scale before, having lived in abject poverty all his life, apart from the brief glimpses he would get when he walks past a store selling electronics and sees these grand manors depicted on television – a mockery of what they will never be able to possess.  
  
Jongin almost loses hope half an hour and fifteen doors later, when he's greeted by one empty room after the other, the dust having piled up so thickly on the furniture surface that it makes Jongin sneeze if he forgets that he shouldn't breathe in too deeply. His attention is wavering so much that Jongin nearly misses the lone figure standing by the window in the second to last room on that hallway, and he almost slams the door in surprise when he finally finds a living soul in the Do family mansion.  
  
(He's certain it's not a paranormal apparition; he's never had the ability to see them, unlike his eldest sister had.)  
  
The man – boy? – doesn't seem to have noticed Jongin and the rest of the Revolutioners roaming around the house, and appears as though he's completely fixated with the view outside his window. Jongin isn't sure what's so interesting out there though; he's seen nothing but a barren path on their way in, the uprising having left no stone unturned in its efforts to flush out every last member of South Korea's most elite of families. Then again, Jongin isn't about to let this perfect opportunity slip.  
  
The carpeted floor in the room only serves to aid him in his efforts, and Jongin quietly walks towards the lone figure in the room, making sure to check that his rifle has been locked and loaded. _Kill only if your life is in imminent danger when engaging with anyone you find_ , Youngwoon had told them before they'd left the base camp, and Jongin's hell-bent on sticking to Youngwoon's orders. At the very least, if Jongin had kept this person alive, he'll be able to torture the man for answers, making his death as slow and tormenting as his sisters' had been when they'd succumbed to the claws of the plague.  
  
It's a good thing that the man seems to be completely lost in his own thoughts, because he doesn't even realise that someone else is in the room with him, in this long-abandoned mansion, until Jongin is directly behind him, his reflection crystal clear beneath the sunlight in the glass pane of the window the man is staring out of.  
  
The only response the man is able to give is the widening of his eyes, before Jongin brings down the butt of his rifle against the back of the man's head, knocking him unconscious in an instant.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Securing the parameters of the Do family mansion is an easy enough affair, when the only living soul in the building is the man which Jongin had found. The rest of the mansion has unfortunately fallen into a state of abandonment, thick layers of dust covering most of the surface. The kitchen, however, had miraculously been spared from the disuse, its cupboards and the fridge stocked up with fresh supplies of food. Jongin doesn’t doubt that the man he found has been preparing his own meals with them.  
  
Regardless, Youngwoon makes a split-second decision to turn the mansion into their brand new base, considering its strategic location on top of a hill, and surely the wealthier families of South Korea would come crawling to the Do family mansion once they're desperate enough to keep their luxurious lives afloat. Youngwoon doesn't seem to think that they would have bothered contacting each other at all upon going into hiding, and there aren't any announcements going around that Mr. Do had gone missing, either. They'll be walking right into the Revolutioners' trap, and play right into their hands without them being any the wiser.  
  
Surprisingly, someone among the Revolutioners – Dongyoung, Jongin thinks, a boy two years younger than he is with adorable buck teeth when he grins a little too widely – recognises the man whom Jongin had knocked unconscious and had turned him into a prisoner in his own room. It's Do Kyungsoo, second son of the Do family, and Jongin can't help but wonder why he's all alone in this abandoned mansion without his parents or his elder brother Do Seungsoo by his side.  
  
Jongin can't say he's not curious.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Naturally Jongin and his team gets assigned to guard Do Kyungsoo once they're done settling in, since Jongin had been the one who had found the man. Jongin isn't complaining, even though it might get boring at times, when there's nothing he can do apart from sitting and staring at the still-unconscious figure lying on the bed that looks more expensive than Jongin's entire home combined. Soft, too.  
  
When Do Kyungsoo finally wakes, the sun is already setting on the horizon, Jongin's stomach rumbling a little from hunger. They'd been preoccupied with securing the parameters all day, and had forgotten about grabbing a bite at all, though it's nothing Jongin isn't already used to. He's gone _days_ without a proper meal and had survived; they all have. It's part and parcel of their lives when the Great Economic Collapse was gaining momentum, and only those strong-willed and physically resilient enough are left standing here today.  
  
As it turns out, Jongin realises that the widening of Do Kyungsoo's eyes before Jongin had knocked him out isn't a gesture of surprise at all, when Kyungsoo finally awakes. Kyungsoo's eyes seem to be naturally wide, with too much white on display, almost as though he's staring right at Jongin, right _through_ him. It makes Jongin feel a little uncomfortable, so he hugs the rifle a little closer to his chest. A subtle warning for Kyungsoo to not do anything drastic _or else_.  
  
What impresses Jongin, though, is how Kyungsoo doesn't even seem perturbed by the fact that his hands and feet are bound tightly together, or that a stranger is currently seated in his room, watching over him keenly. He doesn't even demonstrate a shred of anxiety, merely blinking owlishly at Jongin before cracking a cold smile at him.  
  
"Is this what The People – did I get your label correctly? – have resorted to these days? Using adolescents as their tools to fight?" Kyungsoo asks, tone frigid and unfeeling, but the smile – or _smirk_ , Jongin should say – is still plastered on his face. Kyungsoo doesn't even struggle against his binds, only sits in his position calmly, as if engaging a friend in casual conversation and not of a hostage's plead with his captor.  
  
Something in Kyungsoo's expressions, haughty and demeaning, irks Jongin greatly. Or perhaps it's the way he'd called Jongin an _adolescent_ , when Kyungsoo himself looks no more than fifteen, but– "I'm _twenty two_. I'm hardly a kid anymore," Jongin says before his brain even catches up to his mouth, and his cheeks flame up when Kyungsoo laughs at his words. Great, what an amazing way to show Kyungsoo that he's intimidating. _Not_.  
  
"You certainly are in terms of your mentality," Kyungsoo replies, still smirking at Jongin as though he's the one who has Jongin cornered. He tries not to squirm under Kyungsoo's intense gaze. "Pathetic."  
  
"Funny you should have such a big mouth when you're under captive," Jongin snipes, shifting his rifle in his lap to appear a little more threatening. He can't have Kyungsoo stepping all over his head like this. "I can always kill you if you piss me off."  
  
At that, Kyungsoo raises an amused brow at him. "But you won't," he says, and Jongin flinches at Kyungsoo's words, feeling as though he'd just been read like an open book. "You can't. Not when I'm the only person you Revolutioners can find, when everyone else has gone into hiding. So try again, _kid_ , but you're not going to get what you want."  
  
Kyungsoo's smirk is much too smug. The air around them is much too humid and stifling. Jongin doesn't respond to Kyungsoo's words, merely standing up and marching right for the door, shutting it behind him before he loses his cool completely and shoot Do Kyungsoo right in the head.  
  
Fuck, Jongin really does hate these haughty Corrupts who think they own the whole world just because they have the funds to do so.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
"Are you ever going to say something?" Kyungsoo asks one fine day, while Jongin's seated in the only armchair in Kyungsoo's room and watching over the prisoner with a scowl on his face. Being around with Kyungsoo is literally his least favourite activity of the day, and the thought of having to take over the shift from either Minho or Kibum sends Jongin into a terrible mood.  
  
It's not as though Kyungsoo had actually belittled him much verbally – or at all, really; Kyungsoo can be so quiet that Jongin would sometimes forget that he's even there – over the past couple of days since he'd captured Kyungsoo, but the way Kyungsoo sits there on his bed, staring either idly at the ceiling or directly at Jongin with a smug smile on his face is more than enough to infuriate him.  
  
He can't fathom how Kyungsoo can remain so calm or unfazed, when he's been deprived of food; they’re only feeding Kyungsoo once a day, and giving him water only on demand. Youngwoon had thought of the idea to torture Kyungsoo and break him completely so that they'd be able to uncover the hiding place of the other Corrupts from Kyungsoo, and to give him a taste of their own medicine, wanting Kyungsoo to experience how it's like to starve like the rest of The People have had to go _days_ without knowing if they'll ever be able to eat again. It's not something that sits well with Jongin at first, because he's not someone who could easily stomach the sight of someone being tortured, but he soon learns to not care at all.  
  
It's frightening, how detached he can be when he puts his mind to it.  
  
Then again, Kyungsoo is one tough cookie to break, and he still seems to be well put-together even though it's coming on day four since he'd probably last had a shower or had properly groomed himself. The idea of not taking a bath makes Jongin squirm, considering that it's the height of summer, the weather so humid that he's sweating buckets despite the air conditioning in the mansion, and he's seen the way the sweat beads on Kyungsoo's forehead before rolling down his cheeks. His clothes must be drenched at some point – not that Jongin could tell, considering Kyungsoo's choice of colour. He doesn't think Kyungsoo owns anything that isn't black in colour.  
  
Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo when he remembers that Kyungsoo’s waiting for an answer. "Getting bored, are we?"  
  
"No," Kyungsoo answers simply, and Jongin finds his nerves grated again. "Just curious. You seem like you intend to burn a hole through the wall."  
  
"I'd incinerate you if I could," Jongin snaps.  
  
"And you won't, you _can’t_ , because you need me to stay alive. I've heard what your leader had told you." Kyungsoo points out, smug smile back on his face once again. "Now _why_ exactly do you need me?"  
  
"And _why_ exactly are you alone in this mansion? Where are your parents? Seungsoo?" Jongin ignores Kyungsoo and throws forth his own set of questions. If Kyungsoo plays this game right, then Jongin might just indulge the man with a favour. An answer. Some companionship in the form of verbal human interaction. His choice.  
  
The way Kyungsoo shrugs is nonchalant, but there's a hint of sadness that crosses his features, and then it's gone. "They abandoned me. I was never good enough to be a son of the Do family, anyway." He says, derisive, and despite his initial dislike towards Kyungsoo, Jongin's gut twists unpleasantly.  
  
This, he thinks, is probably the differentiating factor between The Corrupts and The People. Even though they're poor in wealth, The People are still rich in their relationship with their family members. His family had been his pillar of support before their untimely deaths, which is why Jongin had been extremely affected by it, even till now. But here Kyungsoo is, telling Jongin that he's been abandoned by his own family without the slightest quiver in his voice. Jongin can't imagine how it must be like, living under the same roof with someone who's related to him by blood but practically act like they're complete strangers around each other.  
  
"Abandoned? Why?" Jongin finds himself asking, the curiosity taking charge.  
  
"Like I've said–" Kyungsoo's smiling in a self-deprecating manner now, and it makes him seem so painfully young for once. Perhaps he really _is_ young; Jongin doesn't know. Kyungsoo probably isn't the type to dish out facts about himself at the ready, as far as Jongin is concerned. He seems closed off. "–I was never a good enough son for the family. They’re more than glad to get rid of me the first chance they got. The uprising merely aided in their intentions.”  
  
“I don’t get it.” Jongin says, honesty shining through his words, and Kyungsoo chuckles dryly again.  
  
“I don’t expect people like you to understand.” Kyungsoo tells him, but the speed at which he manages to rein in his emotions is shocking. “I answered your question. Now’s your turn to answer mine.”  
  
Jongin swallows hard, wondering if he’s allowed to divulge their plans before he can even ascertain Kyungsoo’s inclination to give them a helping hand. But a promise is a promise, and Jongin figures that if he wants to get Do Kyungsoo to talk soon and make his life easier, then he'd better honour his word. "We need you to help us find the rest of The Corrupts. They've emptied the national funds, and we don't have enough to rebuild the country. None of us have that sort of money."  
  
Kyungsoo raises an interested brow at Jongin. "And what makes you think that I'll volunteer that sort of information? Or if I have any idea where the rest are hiding?"  
  
The spark of irritation makes its presence known, and Jongin stands up from his seat, stance hostile with his rifle aimed at Kyungsoo. "Do you really think you have a choice to withhold information from us? You’re no more than a hostage."  
  
Kyungsoo smirks. "Of course I’m more than a hostage. I'll keep my mouth shut, and you'll shoot me one day out of annoyance, which I know you're extremely tempted to do so right now, if you could, and you’ll never discover what you’re trying to find. The choice is _yours_ to make, really."  
  
Jongin storms out of the room at once without bothering to deign Kyungsoo with a response, hands shaking furiously by his side as he tries not to pull the trigger out of blind rage and do something he’d regret in the next five minutes.  
  
Kibum only takes one look at Jongin's expressions, when Jongin finds him later, to quickly agree to start his shift much earlier than scheduled without any objections, knowing that there has been another argument between Jongin and Kyungsoo. It's been happening much too often these days, after all.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
The greatest surprise comes later that week, when Kyungsoo suddenly tells him, "I'm sorry, you know. For being such an asshole."  
  
For a moment, Jongin thinks he's hearing things. To him, Do Kyungsoo – and by default, the rest of The Corrupts – is the sort of person who wouldn't abandon their pride and stoop down to Jongin's level to speak to him, much less _apologise_ for something they've said or done to someone like Jongin. The rich would kick out at the poor when they get in their way, calling them such disgusting, degrading names that should never see the light of day.  
  
But that's the harsh reality of life; if you aren't of a good social standing, then you don't deserve to be respected. The Corrupt made sure to ingrain that in the minds of The People, and The People could do nothing but accept it as it is. Some of them depended on The Corrupt to eke out a living, no matter how meagre their income. As long as they could put some food on the table during the Great Economic Collapse, The People had been more than willing to strip themselves of their pride. Anything they could do to survive, really. They didn’t exactly have a choice.  
  
That was until Kim Youngwoon had become the voice of reason for The People, telling them and convincing them that there wasn't a need for The People to live in oppression any longer, when their numbers far exceeds that of The Corrupt. They could take charge of the nation; some of them were lucky enough to be schooled to a decent extent before the gross imbalance in the distribution of wealth had happened, and they could very well run the country if given the chance. It had been the basis of the Uprising, one which they'd successfully planned and staged right under The Corrupts’ noses.  
  
Then again, The Corrupt have always lived in their own bubble of ignorance, thinking that The People wouldn't even think of biting the hand that fed them and kept them alive. But The Corrupts have been proved extremely wrong, and it had spelt their eventual downfall.  
  
Fuelled by his extreme dislike for the way Do Kyungsoo had looked down upon him, coupled by the fact that he's a part of The Corrupts, Jongin decides to ignore him, pretending that he hadn't heard Kyungsoo at all. It's surprisingly easy to do so, and it’s something which Jongin has had a lot of practice with these days, when Kyungsoo would ramble about something extremely random and Jongin would automatically tune his voice out. It's the only way Jongin can think of, to keep himself from _accidentally_ killing Do Kyungsoo when the other man starts running his mouth off. At this point of time, Jongin really can't be fucked if they lose the only person who can provide them with the information on the other Corrupts. It doesn't seem like Kyungsoo's inclined to divulge that sort of information, anyway. He won't be of much use, an expendable pawn as far as Jongin is concerned.  
  
"You don't honestly think I'm trying to sweet talk you into letting me go, are you?" Kyungsoo scoffs again when Jongin remained silent and had decidedly refused to look in Kyungsoo's direction.  
  
Actually, Jongin hadn't considered that at all until Kyungsoo had mentioned it, but he scowls at Kyungsoo regardless. "I'm not stupid enough to do that. Don't even try."  
  
"I see how it is," Kyungsoo smirks. Jongin wishes he would stop trying to pretend that he's more superior than Jongin is. Their time is over. It's now the era for The People to run the country as it _should_ , and individuals like Kyungsoo and the rest of the social hierarchy his family had been a part of no longer exists. "You are generalising all of us as one and the same, just because I was a part of the so-called Corrupts. And here I thought you, of all people, should understand a sincere apology when you hear one."  
  
"Am I wrong to think in such a manner?" Jongin asks mockingly, trying not to let his anger show. It would merely serve as ammunition for Kyungsoo's ridicule. He's gotten himself in such a situation far too many times to count in the past week or so, and Jongin's frankly growing quite sick of it. It's too bad Youngwoon forbids them from physically tormenting Kyungsoo in order to get the information they needed, something about requiring Kyungsoo to be in mint condition when they take him to the mass media as a bargaining chip, to lure the head of the Do family out of hiding. Youngwoon doesn't seem to believe in Jongin when Jongin tries to tell him that Kyungsoo isn't the favoured son, that Seungsoo is and he’s nowhere to be found, along with his parents.  
  
_Blood is thicker than water, they won't let Do Kyungsoo be held captive if they could do something about it_ , Youngwoon says, thinking that The Corrupt are playing by that principle too. How wrong he is.  
  
"You are. You don't even know me, and you're so quick to judge me based on the things the other people in the society have done to you," Kyungsoo retorts, and Jongin actually glowers at him.  
  
"Neither do _you_ , and yet you've been so quick to judge me as a child. Well guess what? We've managed to survive this long despite everything, that even the youngest of The People is possibly more mature than your kind would ever be," he says, and for the umpteenth time since finding Do Kyungsoo standing before the floor-to-ceiling window in this very room, Jongin's so terribly tempted to leave the man here to die from hunger and thirst and rot by himself, hands and feet still bound together, a permanent dent left on the surface of his mattress from the sheer amount of time Kyungsoo has spent being in the same position. It's probably by some miracle that the skin of Kyungsoo's wrists haven't been chafed raw by now, from where the material of the rope is biting into his flesh. He's a lot more resilient than Jongin had pegged him to be, and frankly, Jongin's actually a little impressed. Just _a little_.  
  
Instead of answering to his accusations, though, Jongin finds himself taken aback when Kyungsoo says, "I'm a third _dan_ in Taekwondo, and can probably knock you out with a simple blow to the back of your neck, like you had done to me on the very first day."  
  
Jongin is very confused. "Why are you telling me this? You could have–"  
  
"–had the element of surprise and knocked you out cold should you ever decide to release me from these binds. Yes, I am well-aware, but that isn't my intention," Kyungsoo informs him, and for once, Jongin can actually hear the sincerity in his words. Perhaps Kyungsoo really _is_ trying to make amends, after all. "I really am sorry for being such a pain in the ass, but this is just how I was brought up. You should understand. I'm really trying."  
  
For some reason, Jongin wants to buy Kyungsoo's words. He narrows his eyes, regardless, not wanting to be seen as an easy prey. "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"  
  
Kyungsoo actually smiles at him – not the cold, calculated, condescending ones Kyungsoo had overdosed Jongin with in the beginning, but a _genuine_ one instead. This, Jongin can tell. "Cut these restraints loose, and take a leap of faith, I guess?"  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
It turns out Jongin could trust in Kyungsoo after all. The other man had calmly walked off towards the bathroom adjoined to his bedroom suite the moment Jongin had cut his binds loose, proceeding to groom himself and take a much needed bath. It must've been close to a week since Kyungsoo had been allowed to do anything else apart from answering to the calls of nature, after all.  
  
Jongin keeps watch outside the door throughout, rifle in hand in case Kyungsoo decides to be funny and attack him the moment he steps out of the bathroom in a bid to escape. Kyungsoo would be stupid to do so, though, considering the number of Revolutioners walking about in this very mansion. Every single exit, hidden or otherwise, have already been secured, some chained up and the others with a guard stationed at the location, barring anyone from entering or exiting without express permission from Youngwoon. Do Kyungsoo does not stand a chance at escaping without being grievously hurt in the process.  
  
Jongin is pleasantly surprised that Kyungsoo doesn't even attempt to sneak out through the bathroom window, however; Jongin knows _he_ would, if he were in Kyungsoo's shoes. It's basic instinct to want to survive and to flee from captivity. The tap is switched off half an hour later, and the minty smell of Kyungsoo's body wash wafts in the air when he steps out of the bathroom, steam from the hot water following after him. Jongin tries not to stare at Kyungsoo, who had decided to walk out with a measly towel wrapped around his waist as he dries his hair with another, the rest of his skin left uncovered and glistening from the remnants of the water from his bath. For someone with such a small frame, Kyungsoo has a surprisingly good physique, lean and toned muscles on full display as he rummages through his wardrobe for something clean to put on. Jongin supposes it's to be expected of someone who does Taekwondo.  
  
“ _So_ ,” Kyungsoo's crisp voice fills the air moments later and jolts Jongin back to reality. He tries not to flush under Kyungsoo's scrutiny, all while hoping that he hadn't been caught staring too blatantly. Thankfully, Kyungsoo takes the conversation in a completely different direction, seating himself in front of his laptop. He makes a satisfied noise when he realises that the Internet connection is still fully functional. “What do you need to know? Apart from the location of my family members, of course, because I really have no clue. I _can_ , however, try to get you the location of anyone else you can think of.”  
  
Damn. Discovering the location of the rest of the Do family would be akin to hitting the metaphorical jackpot, considering the amount of wealth they've accumulated through the years. Then again, Jongin doesn't really expect for Kyungsoo to betray his own flesh and blood from the get-go, no matter how estranged he is from his family.  
  
“Why are you willing to do this for us?” Jongin asks instead. “There must be someone who'd been your friend at some point in time. Do you have no qualms in betraying them?”  
  
Kyungsoo's expression turns dark at Jongin's question, almost like the rain clouds which are about to unleash a thunderstorm upon them. The glimpse of the warm smile Kyungsoo had flashed at him earlier is gone without a trace.  
  
“The concept of _friendship_ doesn't exist in our world, if you must know. No one would even think twice before selling out their acquaintances to reap the personal benefits that follow,” he tells Jongin, and Jongin shudders from the cruelty of his words. It sounds like such a dark world, the one which The Corrupts have been living in. Jongin can't possibly imagine what it's like, when he has to watch his back all the time for fear of being stabbed in the rear without him being any the wiser. It must be exhausting, to be suspicious of everyone and anyone who approaches him, always second guessing if they have any ulterior motives up their sleeves. “I'm only offering my help because you cut off those pesky restraints. Now do you want it, or not?”  
  
Deciding that it would be futile and incredibly stupid of him to keep arguing with Kyungsoo, Jongin sighs and puts his rifle aside – a sign of good faith in Kyungsoo. “Fine. Whose locations can you offer us?”  
  
Kyungsoo waves him over as he types rapidly across the keyboard, and pulls up a map with multiple blinking dots on its surface when Jongin's close enough to peer at the screen. “The better question would be: _whose_ location do you want?”  
  
Holy shit.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
The more Jongin learns about The Corrupts, the sicker he feels about their extremely twisted world. The map which Kyungsoo had shown him on the computer, Jongin realises, is merely the beginning of their journey into the unfathomable complexities of their world which The People have never known before.  
  
Apparently, in a bid to keep track of everyone deemed wealthy enough to be a part of the upper echelon of society, the previous government had taken it upon themselves to implant a chip which acts as a tracking device beneath the skin of every single person. The tracking device, in turn, is linked to a Global Positioning System which ultimately pings back to the government’s secret database, giving its accessor the exact location of the person of interest. It's not so much a safety feature to prevent The Corrupts from being kidnapped and murdered without the knowledge of others, but to ensure that they do not step out of line or go against the Government’s rule.  
  
What's fucked up about this system, though, is the fact that access can be bought with a healthy sum of money, allowing some members of The Corrupt to gain an upper hand against their rivals. Kyungsoo's features had twisted into one of disgust when he recounted a previous experience; he'd eavesdropped on his father’s conversation with one of his business partners, where they'd discussed about killing off one of their fiercest rivals who refused to budge from a Government contract they were eyeing. His father was one of those who'd purchased the access code to the system from the Government the moment it was up for bidding, and used it for his heinous deeds. And, Jongin learns, the system is fully capable of allowing anyone with access to it to disable the tracking features of each chip. They could cover up their tracks and hide the body in a secluded area in the nation, and no one could ever find it.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Mr. Do had also ensured that the chip was removed from his body and destroyed before he had gone into hiding, along with the ones embedded beneath his wife’s and Seungsoo’s skins. Kyungsoo had been incredibly pissed to find out about it, when he'd tried to track them down using the system in the past and came back with nothing.  
  
Youngwoon had been extremely elated to find out about the system when Jongin had brought Kyungsoo over to the main study to explain its function to the man, something which Kyungsoo had been more than willing to do. Sometimes, Jongin would find himself wondering what exactly have The Corrupts done to Kyungsoo for him to give up their locations without second thought, but he's not in the position to ask for explanations, either. At the end of the day, the arrangement between them remains the same – Kyungsoo's their hostage, and Jongin's the guard who's been assigned to watch over him, to ensure Kyungsoo doesn't do anything drastic to compromise the Revolutioners’ aim at flushing out every single wealthy bastard who’s still in South Korea.  
  
Kyungsoo seems like a brilliant man, when he talks animatedly about something he’s passionate about. There’s a glint in his eyes that lights up his usually gloomy features, one that makes Jongin stop and take a better look at Do Kyungsoo. In another lifetime where social castes do not exist, this would probably be the sort of face Jongin would find himself being attracted to.  
  
Jongin has no doubt that the rest of The Corrupts are smart, too, but it’s a huge pity that they’ve used their intelligence and their advantage of being schooled to deprive the poorer folk of even the most basic of necessities in life. It’s the main driving force behind Jongin’s – and by default, The People’s – hatred for The Corrupts, and anyone who’s related to or supports them.  
  
That, Jongin thinks, is why they can never be friends.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
“Have you ever had the opportunity to study?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin one day, while he's still busy staring at the screen of his laptop searching for God-knows-what, and Jongin's spacing out on the armchair. It's a bad habit, Jongin knows, but Kyungsoo hasn't given him any sort of trouble since the day Jongin had stopped restraining him, and Jongin thinks that he could probably trust in Kyungsoo to remain this way in the long run.  
  
Thinking Kyungsoo was trying to belittle him, Jongin fixes Kyungsoo with a scowl and says, “Not everyone is as fortunate as you are. I was born into an era where the social divide already exists, and my parents weren't rich enough to put me through school. I was pulled out after the fifth grade.”  
  
It's true, though. Jongin would give _anything_ to get himself educated, because he's seen what knowledge could do to the world and one’s life. Even though he understands that going through school isn't a prerequisite for a successful life, Jongin still believes that he could go further with a good education. But it's probably too late; Jongin's much too old to attend school by now, and he's lost all desires to be properly educated. All he craves for is a stable life where he doesn't have to live through the days starving; he’ll take everything else as it comes.  
  
“Do you want to, then? Learn, I mean,” Kyungsoo says again, this time looking up at Jongin meaningfully. “I can teach you. I have nothing better to do, anyway.”  
  
For a moment, something within Jongin bristles at the offer, because it feels as though Kyungsoo’s belittling Jongin with his words again. “What do you mean, because you have _nothing better to do_?” He asks, sounding harsher than intended. “I don't exist for the sake of entertaining you.” It's quite a juvenile thought, but Jongin feels smug when Kyungsoo flinches at his accusation.  
  
And then the guilt settles in when remorse appears on Kyungsoo's features. “I don't mean it that way– Damn it, I'm _trying_ to be nice, okay? Just. Just give me some time.”  
  
Kyungsoo sounds so _exhausted_ for the first time since Jongin had met him, and he bites on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything more. They're walking on eggshells, really, when neither of them knows what exactly would grate the other’s nerves. But they've both been brought up in such contrasting environments that it's difficult for them to determine what's offensive and what's not in the eyes of the other party.  
  
It drains Jongin mentally to have to put in a constant, conscious effort to be careful with his words, and he wishes they could just talk freely like Jongin does with Kibum and Minho.  
  
In the end, Jongin sighs. “Sorry. I get worked up too easily sometimes. Why are you willing to do this, though?”  
  
“To atone for my family’s sins. For anything and everything they've done, because I'm sure some of it have caused you a great amount of grievances along the way,” Kyungsoo flashes him a weak smile, and Jongin realises his outburst has been forgiven. He doesn't know what to say about it, having expected Kyungsoo to go on a tirade about how Jongin's a petty commoner who doesn't know of his place in society, and Jongin's left somewhat confused.  
  
Then again, Jongin thinks he should start seeing Kyungsoo in a different light. Everything Kyungsoo has said and done defies the image of The Corrupts which Jongin has in mind, and frankly, apart from Kyungsoo's sharp tongue and occasionally cold demeanour, Jongin can't find anything unlikeable about the man.  
  
“Okay,” Jongin exhales in the end, figuring that he needs to get rid of his prejudice towards Kyungsoo in order for them to communicate without trying to kill each other in the process. It will take weeks before Youngwoon orders the Revolutioners to flush out The Corrupts whose locations have been provided by Kyungsoo, considering the fact that they have to come up with a perfect plan which would enable them to nab The Corrupts without alerting the rest in advance, and Jongin will be stuck with Kyungsoo until they're deployed once again. He might as well make the most of it.  
  
“Okay,” Jongin reiterates, when he catches Kyungsoo staring at him curiously, “I'll do it.”  
  
That was the first time a wide, sincere smile had ever bloomed on Kyungsoo's features, and Jongin finds himself a little taken with that heart-shaped smile of his.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo is an extremely patient man, Jongin realises several days into their teacher-student arrangement. Having been out of school for an extremely long period of time, Jongin's brain seems to have rusted from the disuse, and it's difficult for him to catch up with the things Kyungsoo's trying to teach him. Kyungsoo never loses his temper, though, not even once, instead calmly pointing out Jongin's mistakes and explaining over and over again until Jongin manages to catch a particular concept he's trying to learn for the day.  
  
And when Jongin _does_ understand their topic for the day, the heart-shaped smile graces Kyungsoo’s features all over again. It’s a little exhilarating and somewhat unsettling, how Jongin likes seeing the smile on Kyungsoo’s face, because he’s never met a Corrupt who tolerates commonfolk like him. Every single memory of Jongin’s interactions with The Corrupts have been terrible, and he's been screamed at, kicked, and slapped for something trivial so frequently that Jongin is no longer fazed by such ill treatment. He does, however, worry if his words will spark the ire within Kyungsoo, because he's simply _that_ different from the rest of his kind Jongin has had the misfortune of meeting.  
  
One recurrent thought nags at him, though, and it's during one of his more frustrating lessons on the history of the Korean monarchy that Jongin finally brings himself to ask, “Why do you hate your parents and the rest of The Corrupts this much, that you're willing to give us their locations even when it might mean their death?”  
  
There's a long pause and a stunned look on Kyungsoo's part, mouth slightly agape in an effort to think of something to say, and Jongin is once again reminded of the fact that Kyungsoo's merely a year older than he is – a detail which he'd discovered when Kyungsoo had accidentally let his age slip a couple of days ago. In the end, however, Kyungsoo sighs in response, and puts his pen down on the table. “I don't hate them. It's much too strong a word,” he says, smile wry. “I dislike them, because they controlled my every action, every desire, and intended to force me to live my life the way they wanted me to. The concept of autonomy doesn't exist in the world of the rich.”  
  
Jongin chews on his bottom lip out of habit. “That sounds… _sad_ ,” he says, and Jongin can't deny that he sympathises with Kyungsoo; he doesn't know what he’ll do, if he has to live his life the way Kyungsoo had. It seems dull, even for Jongin who never really had the opportunity to have fun, when he's busy trying to keep himself alive instead. “Does that mean you can't have hobbies, either?”  
  
Kyungsoo presses his lips into a thin line, and shakes his head. “Hobbies are a waste of time, I've been told. This is our life as a Corrupt, so to say. Your desires are secondary, if it isn't in line with your family’s ideals.” Another sigh, and Kyungsoo seems so tired, the frown lines appearing on his forehead. He seems torn between his love for his parents and his dislike for their controlling tendencies, and for once, Jongin thinks that maybe Youngwoon is right. Blood _is_ thicker than water; a child can never truly hate the people who have birthed them. “This is why my own parents, my family members, and my _friends_ –” Kyungsoo says the last word with such contempt that it makes Jongin flinch. He still can't imagine a life without friends, when they're one of the few reasons why Jongin could survive after his family’s demise. “–deserted me without hesitation, because I was too stubborn to listen to them, and chased after my own desires, anyway.”  
  
“But you're actually good at Business and Economics, aren't you?” Jongin gestures at the neatly-lined books on the shelves behind Kyungsoo's desk, and Kyungsoo turns a little to take a look at them. “I've read an article or two on you, on the Internet.”  
  
Kyungsoo had been kind enough to teach Jongin about the World Wide Web, showing him the wonders of having any sort of information he needs at his fingertips, something which Jongin and many of The People do not have the luxury of possessing. Computers were extremely pricey due to the monopoly of its production by The Corrupts, as was the Internet. It was meant to blind The People of the truths in the world, causing the regression of the nation as a whole. The corrupted Government was smart; they knew that The People would stage an uprising the moment they found out what the Government was trying to do, and learned of the things in life which The People of South Korea were being deprived of, and had tried to hide it from The People for as long as they could. They know now, though, and they'd be damned if they allowed any of The Corrupt to get close enough to the ruling positions of the nation ever again.  
  
And Jongin had been extremely surprised to find articles on Kyungsoo circulating on the Web, all singing praises for his brilliance in coming up with new strategies to maximise the nation’s wealth. Each article came with a photo of Kyungsoo accepting an award for his contributions to the nation, but the man was never happy in any of them. The light in his eyes were dead, a large contrast from the Do Kyungsoo who's seated across him right now.  
  
Kyungsoo's smile is wry yet again. He seems _ashamed_ , even. “I guess I can't say I didn't expect for you to do that. You should be hating me. I was involved – both directly and indirectly – in the policies which have made your lives miserable in the last couple of years.”  
  
Despite the revelation, Jongin finds that he _can't_ get angry at Kyungsoo. He's heard of the rumours – rumours that the children of The Corrupt were given a task at school, to come up with a framework or a proposal that could enable the government to capitalise on the nation’s wealth and to compete with richer nations like the United States and other European nations on the global level. The one who manages to create the best possible policy would automatically be credited and promoted to a higher education level, and it’s one of the reasons why the Do family has such an important standing in the country. Seungsoo himself has a brilliant mind, thereby setting the two sons of the Do family apart from the rest.  
  
“You didn't have a choice, did you?” Jongin asks in a quiet, calm voice, and Kyungsoo looks up at him in surprise. Jongin smiles at him in reassurance. “You had to do it, or your family would bear the brunt of your insubordination.”  
  
Jongin has heard of the rumours, that the Old Government had been executing children and their parents in silence, if they ever refused what they were being told to do. He would see the Enforcers in the middle of the night sometimes, making their way to the slums in order to discard large, black bags that could only contain a body. Jongin doesn't know for sure; he'd been terribly nauseated by the mere thought of finding a dead person in these bags, and would never go anywhere near them. The telltale stench of decomposing flesh that wafts in the air several days later, though, is more than enough proof to confirm Jongin's suspicions. He wonders why The Corrupts have never said a thing about it, or protested against the Old Government’s cruelty. He’ll probably never find out now.  
  
There's a mixture of emotions on Kyungsoo's features, though resignation wins over in the end. “You've heard, haven't you. Of what they're capable of doing. The choice wasn't mine to make.”  
  
Jongin only nods. He could understand Kyungsoo's circumstances, when he tries to put himself in Kyungsoo's shoes. If he had to choose between his parents and the greater good, Jongin would do the same, too. There's only so much one can do, when they have their hands figuratively tied behind their backs.  
  
“What is it, then?” Jongin speaks up again moments later, his pen still scratching against paper as he works out the next chapter, finding himself a little more capable of thinking clearly, now that most of the questions in his mind have been answered. Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo stares at him questioningly again. “Your hobby. What is that you loved so much that you were willing to go against your parents’ orders?”  
  
There's a look of hesitation which flashes across Kyungsoo's features at the question, and for the first time, Kyungsoo actually seems unsure of himself. It's a large contrast from the usually confident Kyungsoo Jongin has come to know, replaced by a boy who's craving for recognition from someone else.  
  
“I don't know if I should–” Kyungsoo starts, then sighs again. “Let me show you.”  
  
For a moment, Jongin thought that Kyungsoo would show him a chess set, or non-academic books, or even the electrical toy cars Jongin had seen the rich kids play with in the past, before The People were completely banned from mingling with The Corrupts. But no, the surprise Kyungsoo springs on him is greater than that, when the older man clears his throat and _sings_.  
  
His voice is velvety, rich, and above all, mesmerising when Kyungsoo sings, each word enunciated clearly as he belts out one of the classical ballads which even Jongin has heard of before, something from the popular singer Cho Kyuhyun. In fact, Jongin’s so immersed in Kyungsoo’s voice that he finds himself closing his eyes and leaning into his seat, letting Kyungsoo’s sweet song fill the air between them.  
  
Jongin's momentarily disorientated when the singing voice stops, jolting him back to reality, and he almost flails at the shattered peace until he finds Kyungsoo staring sheepishly back at him from across the desk, Kyungsoo's cheeks stained a rare pink from embarrassment.  
  
“I'm terrible. Sorry you had to hear that,” Kyungsoo tells him, and Jongin wants to reach across the table to throttle him silly. Clearly Kyungsoo doesn't know how beautiful his voice is, or perhaps his parents and family members have all downplayed his vocals so much that Kyungsoo had lost all forms of self-confidence when it comes to singing.  
  
So Jongin takes it upon himself to reassure Kyungsoo, and succeed he must. He almost can't bear the thought of not hearing Kyungsoo sing ever again. “Are you out of your mind? This is the type of voice that would earn you thousands of fans!” He yells incredulously, regretting the fact that he didn't have a device to record Kyungsoo's voice. Jongin would replay the recording and sing praises upon Kyungsoo's vocals until Kyungsoo embraced it naturally, if he had to.  
  
“You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?” Kyungsoo smiles weakly, drawing idle circles on the table with the tip of his finger.  
  
Jongin has to physically restrain himself from tearing his hair out in frustration. “ _No_. I'm not the sort of person to butter someone else just to make them feel better. I'd tell nothing but the truth, and the truth remains that your voice would be able to capture the hearts of many. I know _I’d_ be your fan, if you ever released an album,” Jongin says again, and this time, there's a hopeful sparkle in Kyungsoo's eyes when he dares to look up once again.  
  
But the spark disappears almost immediately when Kyungsoo seems to recall something from his past. “Singers are whores, my parents said. People pay them to entertain the masses, and their private lives are put on display, whether they like it or not. They become public property from the moment they choose to be an entertainer,” he mumbles.  
  
Jongin flinches, because there's no way it's true. Entertainers were the best gift The People could ever wish for, when the times were dire and dreary. At least in Jongin's eyes, the entertainers inspire the hope that things will turn for the better in the future, as long as they didn't give up. An icon, a beacon of hope and unity. Singers themselves tell true and real stories about their own countless struggles and challenges. After all, the path of being an entertainer isn't always filled with rainbows and sunshine. Yet they're still able to overcome such adversities in their quest of becoming a publicly recognised figure.  
  
And he tells all this to Kyungsoo, who offers him yet another weak smile. “A son of my status should never willingly subject myself to such a distasteful profession,” says Kyungsoo, but to Jongin, it sounds a lot like a mere repetition of what his parents have told him in the past, with no real conviction on his part.  
  
“But you're trying to dissociate yourself from what your family stood for, aren't you?” Jongin prompts just then, knowing that he might be able to persuade Kyungsoo to change his mind after all. Kyungsoo had told him, on more than one occasion, that he didn't agree with the things his parents have done to the nation and The People, but he'd been too powerless to do anything about it. He'd also mentioned to Jongin that he would atone for his parents’ wrongdoings if he could, and Jongin had thought that Kyungsoo sounded the most sincere back then.  
  
Kyungsoo stares at Jongin curiously, and nods with caution. “Yes, but I don't see what's the correlation–”  
  
“By sticking to your parents’ wishes and not singing because they told you not to, aren't you living the life your parents have always tried to shape you into?” Jongin asks. There's a look of understanding that flashes across Kyungsoo's features, and Jongin just _knows_ that he's won this argument. He tries not to let his glee show, though. Not yet. “I promise you, none of us view the entertainers in such a negative light, so don't worry and sing your heart out. It would be a shame if you kept that talent to yourself.”  
  
Another long pause ensues as Kyungsoo tries to digest Jongin's words, but when he finally comes to see Jongin's point, a bright smile blooms on his features yet again. “Okay. You have my word.”  
  
And Jongin finds himself falling just a little more.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
With Jongin’s reassurance that Kyungsoo will not be judged by the masses like he had with The Corrupts, Kyungsoo seems to open up more to Jongin, a little more comfortable in his own skin now than he had been when Jongin had first met him. His smiles are a lot more genuine, though it appears as though they’re only reserved for when Kyungsoo is around Jongin, because when Kyungsoo mingles with the rest of the Revolutioners who have taken hostage of the Do family mansion, Kyungsoo would retreat into his own shell and present his cold exterior to the world.  
  
For some reason, Jongin actually feels _glad_ about it. It’s almost as though Jongin is the only person privileged enough to see this side of Kyungsoo, unreserved and carefree, blurring the lines that define them as part of The People and The Corrupt. Two months ago, Jongin wouldn’t have thought that this was possible, but right now, he’s not so sure about that anymore.  
  
Youngwoon’s a lot more lenient on Kyungsoo these days, too. He’d been apprehensive at first, when Jongin had proposed to Youngwoon to let Kyungsoo out of the house, because staying cooped up in his room all day long can’t be all that healthy for Kyungsoo’s overall wellbeing. Kyungsoo’s time is mostly occupied with helping Jongin catch up on the studies he’s missed out on since fifth grade, but Jongin has seen the longing on Kyungsoo’s face more than once, when he looks out of the windows and spaces out until Jongin taps him gently on the shoulder.  
  
Jongin’s heart had nearly shattered when Kyungsoo had explained that he wasn’t allowed out of the house before without supervision – something about his parents being worried that he’d be kidnapped by The People in order to exploit the Do family for money the moment he makes his presence known amongst the commonfolk, even though Kyungsoo was convinced that The People weren’t all this vile at heart. His parents weren’t as trusting as Kyungsoo is though, and had disallowed both Kyungsoo and Seungsoo from ever leaving the mansion in the end, apart from commuting to school and back.  
  
Kyungsoo was a prisoner in his own home. Still is, but Jongin is determined to change that fact.  
  
Youngwoon had only agreed after Jongin had promised to keep a close watch on Kyungsoo himself, a proposal which Kibum and Minho had been extremely surprised to discover, considering how he and Kyungsoo had gotten off on a terrible footing in the beginning. Jongin understands their concerns, because Jongin and Kyungsoo hadn't been anything short of hostile towards each other at first, and most of the time, Kibum and Minho would bear the brunt of their clashes. Things have changed drastically since then, however, and Jongin has to reassure them multiple times that he won’t attempt to murder Kyungsoo in broad daylight, before Kibum and Minho were agreeable enough to let the two of them wander off on their own, albeit reluctantly.  
  
Jongin had to leave his rifle at the mansion for their excursion – _just in case_ , said Kibum, because the older man still doesn’t trust in Jongin nearly enough to control his temper around Kyungsoo, even though it’s been _weeks_ since Jongin had last stormed into their shared room and asked of Kibum to switch in earlier than scheduled – but he's more than glad to do so. He honestly doesn't think of Kyungsoo as a significant threat, when he's left his rifle in the far corner of the room in all the times he's spent with Kyungsoo, hunched over Kyungsoo's desk as they try to read the material from the same book. Kyungsoo has never once shown any signs of hostility, a far cry from the snappy man Jongin had knocked out months ago. He can't see why Kyungsoo would start being hostile towards him now, when the relationship between them is amiable as it can possibly be.  
  
“I really have no idea what it’s like, the streets of Seoul,” Kyungsoo confesses the nearer they get to town, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face beneath the heat of the sun as they go on their way, but he doesn’t complain about having to walk, even when he’s already red-faced and panting from the exertion.  
  
Jongin is rather impressed. Not bad for a Corrupt kid, but he supposes Kyungsoo isn’t _just_ any child born into the wealthiest family of South Korea.  
  
He smiles at Kyungsoo, though, hiding his thoughts from the other man; Kyungsoo _would_ be offended if he knew. Kyungsoo hated being compared to the rest of The Corrupts, wanting absolutely nothing to do with them. “It's amazing, I promise you,” Jongin assures him. “I mean, The Corrupts had built a number of skyscrapers around the city centre that we've taken over the moment they went into hiding, and the difference in architecture is really a sight to behold. The People are nice, too. Really, really nice.”  
  
Kyungsoo seems convinced, at least, and his heart-shaped smile grows wider as he hums along to a random tune. That's until they'd both arrived in town, and are greeted by the sight before them. To be fair, Jongin hadn't seen the streets of Seoul ever since he'd departed on the mission with the Revolutioners to smoke out the members of the Do family at their mansion, and he'd fully expected for the town to be rebuilt by now, erased of the small damages The People had dealt to the buildings when they'd launched the Uprising. Kim Youngmin had given them his word.  
  
_This_ , however, had even Jongin rooted on the spot. Even with the magnificent skyscrapers of Seoul in the backdrop, all Jongin sees are faces smeared with dirt and gaunt from hunger, eyes sad and lost and soulless. He had expected things to be _different_ after the Uprising, with smiling faces who are busying themselves with rebuilding their lives from scratch, people who have escaped poverty and are finally allowed to wander into the town where they’re supposed to live in, before The Corrupts had usurped the country and forced the poor into the outskirts. Things were supposed to have turned for the _better_. They're supposed to have left all the sadness behind when The People had gained control of the central government.  
  
He's only shaken out of his trance-like state when a child approaches him, pulling gently on his hand to get his attention and fixing Jongin with the largest, most watery eyes he's ever seen. _Tearful_ , actually, and Jongin can't fathom why.  
  
“ _Hyung_ , you're one of the Revolutioners, right?” The child, no older than eight, almost whines at him, voice exhausted beyond belief. “Mom said you'd get money, and you'd help us. Please, can you help us? I'm hungry.”  
  
There are many others around them who are walking around sluggishly, the exhaustion and starvation written clearly on their faces, but they only spare Kyungsoo and Jongin a brief glance before going on their way again, digging through waste bins in search of something edible. The clothes on their backs are threadbare, and their only saving grace is that summer will last for at least another month before the cold bites into their skin. Jongin dreads to think about the condition of the streets in several months’ time, with bodies claimed by frostbite scattered everywhere, if the New Government doesn't do anything about the famine and the lack of funds to rebuild the nation soon.  
  
It's Kyungsoo who squats so that he's at eye-level with the child, and he holds the boy by his shoulders. “Haven't you had any food recently? You're so thin,” he says, words cracking at its edges from sympathy. Jongin's once again taken by surprise by Kyungsoo's softer, kinder side, and thinks that he's really not such a bad man, after all.  
  
The boy shakes his head, and more tears collect in his eyes. “Three days. Mom is sick, and dad can’t leave her to find food.”  
  
Jongin’s own eyes widen when Kyungsoo rummages around the pocket of his jeans, before brandishing a 50,000 Won bill – it costs a fortune these days, when all The People have are the bare necessities to get them by – and presses it into the child’s palm. “Keep it out of sight, or the larger people will come after you for it,” Kyungsoo whispers, and the child nods furiously in understanding, as though disbelieving of what he's seeing.  
  
The child only runs off when Kyungsoo tells him to hurry back to where his parents are, thanking Kyungsoo before running off with a shy peck on his cheek.  
  
A fond smile is playing on Kyungsoo's lips when he straightens himself, and Jongin looks at him curiously. “You like kids, don't you?”  
  
Kyungsoo shrugs. “I may have lived a terrible life, being oppressed by the adults in my life, but it doesn't mean I _should_ reflect that sort of behaviour on someone else,” he tells Jongin, who nods. “That aside – didn't you say Kim Youngmin and his new Cabinet of ministers are busy rebuilding the nation to the best of their abilities? I didn't expect…”  
  
Jongin can tell that Kyungsoo wants to gesture at the scene before them, but he probably thinks wiser of it and holds himself back. After all, when The People are running on hunger and frustration and exhaustion, they're more likely to get offended easily. Jongin would rather not risk an angry mob, when they're basically defenseless in the middle of town with no backup in sight. He does, however, take note of the glances he's receiving from the masses – _disbelieving_ – because of his uniform.  
  
Jongin quickly grabs Kyungsoo by his wrist and drags him away before anyone could grow suspicious, when they see through Kyungsoo's disguise that afternoon. The tattered clothes can only do so much to hide the fact that Kyungsoo looks much too healthy to actually have been starving for a long period of time like the rest of the nation who are roaming the streets aimlessly.  
  
“I don’t know,” Jongin says truthfully when he deems them safe enough. This is honestly the last thing he had expected, having to be wary of the people who have fought for the same cause as he had. “They _promised_ that starvation will no longer be an issue.”  
  
He remembers the agenda proposed by the Kim brothers when they were trying to get The People on their side for the Uprising. Jongin had looked up to them, awestruck and eyes wide with hope, and agreed to join them in their fight for freedom because he truly believed that there was still hope for the nation, for _them_ to lead a proper life under a new government.  
  
And yet.  
  
“Maybe they're still lacking in funds to cover the rest of the nation.”  
  
For a moment, Jongin thought that the words were said by himself, in order to pacify the rising panic within him. It's only when Kyungsoo places a gentle hand on Jongin’s shoulder and squeezes him reassuringly that Jongin realises it’s actually _Kyungsoo_ , and he doesn't know what to think of it.  
  
In the end, the trusting side of Jongin wins over – it always does; Jongin wonders if it's really such a good thing after all – and he nods in agreement, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, before continuing on their tour of the rest of the city.  
  
Jongin doesn't really stop thinking about it.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
It's another two weeks after the discovery of the Old Government’s secret tracking system that they're finally armed with a proper plan to round every last one of The Corrupts up – beginning with the politicians who have fucked their lives up all these years. Kim Youngwoon takes their mission very seriously, it appears, and have issued the ultimatum that failure will not be tolerated at any costs.  
  
While Jongin hates The Corrupts for depriving his sisters of proper medical treatment and drove his parents to their eventual deaths, he doesn't feel _that_ strongly to want to be involved in a witch hunt of The Corrupts right now. He's fine with not finding them, actually, and is contented enough that South Korea is free from the grasp of The Corrupt, but Jongin also knows that if any of the Revolutioners ever find out about his stance, then Jongin would definitely be kicked out of the group. Many of them won't think twice about sticking a knife through the chest of a Corrupt, and Jongin has seen the hatred burning in the eyes of some, when they see Kyungsoo in their presence.  
  
Youngwoon, too, had planned for The Corrupt to be captured alive and tortured to their deaths in the confines of their own homes, before the eyes of their own family members – starting with the youngest member. It makes Jongin afraid, because there's no saying if Youngwoon would resort to the same actions with Kyungsoo, once they've snuffed out every last Corrupt hiding in the country and finds the rest of the Do family. Jongin doesn't pause to consider the possibility, knowing that if his heart is swayed, that if he allows himself to sow the seeds of doubt in his head, then Jongin will never be able to follow Youngwoon's commands ever again. He's already sceptical enough of the promises made by Youngwoon and Youngmin as it is, after witnessing for himself how many of The People are still left starving on the streets of Seoul.  
  
And, the scariest thing is probably the fact that Seoul is considered the wealthiest city in the whole of South Korea. There are poorer districts scattered around the country, and Jongin dreads to think about the fate of The People there.  
  
“They're going for the Prime Minister first, aren't they?” Kyungsoo asks while Jongin is in the midst of suiting up and ensuring that his rifle has enough ammunition. His mood is serene, despite knowing that Jongin and the rest of the Revolutioners are going after people whom Kyungsoo is acquainted with and can pin names on their faces. Perhaps some of them are even those whom Kyungsoo had been able to call his _friends_ , once upon a time.  
  
Jongin presses his lips into a thin line and nods. “Yeah. Youngwoon has a list of people he wants to target first, and he's right on top of the list.”  
  
“Fitting,” Kyungsoo's own lips curl into a cruel smirk, and a cold shudder runs down the length of Jongin's spine. “He's the man who had ordered for schools to impose the burden of coming up with new policies on the children. He's the one who coerced the President to approve these very rules, and made your lives a living hell.”  
  
Sometimes, Jongin tends to forget that Kyungsoo had been brought up in a harsh environment that demanded the most out of him, and allowed no room for failure or mistakes. Cold, callous, but absolutely necessary, when the upper echelon of society wouldn't think twice before bringing someone else down. But Jongin also knows that Kyungsoo isn't a bad person at heart. It shows in the way that Kyungsoo is more than willing to help Jongin catch up with his studies without hoping for something in return, and the way he'd offered the starving child some money to get food without hesitation.  
  
Jongin thinks about the flashing dots on Kyungsoo’s computer screen, which has now been transformed into a printed version. After having Dongyoung observe the pattern of their movements on the screen for several days on end, they’ve come to the conclusion that The Corrupt are too afraid of the public backlash to even leave the comforts of their hiding place. The dots on the screen barely even move more than a kilometre away from their original locations, and Youngwoon thought it was appropriate to strike when The Corrupts least expect them to. The Corrupts have gotten a little too comfortable with the thought that no one would be able to find their hiding place.  
  
But how wrong they are.  
  
“Do you really want us to do this? Going after people you know?” Jongin asks again as he adjusts the strap of his rifle across his chest.  
  
He sounds a little hesitant to his own ears, and the question comes off as Jongin wanting Kyungsoo to relieve him of the responsibility of possibly having to commit murder with his own hands. Jongin had been more than glad to do so once upon a time, but that notion has long since been watered down, ever since he’d met Kyungsoo and learned that not every single one of The Corrupts are evil and inhumane. The first blood spilt could have belonged to Kyungsoo’s, if Jongin had faced any trouble in capturing him back then, and Jongin would have been stuck with the delusion he had held onto steadfastly in the last couple of years.  
  
Kyungsoo’s expressions are closed off as he turns to look out the window, at something far beyond the meadows. Perhaps he’s reminiscing the city, where he’d seen the starving faces of many, and even more of the diseased. Surely it hadn’t been a pleasant first venture out into town for Kyungsoo, and Jongin rather wished that he had delayed taking Kyungsoo out of the confines of the mansion, for when the nation was more stable and less tragic-looking. Maybe then, Kyungsoo’s scorn for his own kind – and by extension, his own parents and family members – wouldn’t have been flamed.  
  
It’s much too late to regret anything now, though, when things are about to be set in motion.  
  
“I care more about what they’ve done to the country,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin, voice hard, but he sighs moments later. “There’s not a night where I don’t feel guilty that they’ve essentially deprived the rest of the nation’s people of food and shelter, and I’ve had a hand in creating those disgusting policies for them. Think of this as my atonement, my way of making up for the mistakes I’ve done.”  
  
“Then it’s best you didn’t follow,” Jongin says, smiling reassuringly at Kyungsoo, who frowns a little in response.  
  
He remembers the way Kyungsoo had protested when Youngwoon had ordered for him to stay in the mansion – more for the sake of keeping him prisoner than protecting Kyungsoo from the clash that will inevitably happen between the Revolutioners and The Corrupt. Youngwoon evidently thinks that Kyungsoo is far too important a commodity to be let loose while they’re busy nabbing The Corrupts, and is extremely worried that the man would sneak off to join his family in hiding the moment the Revolutioners let their sights off him. The positioning system is far too precious for the Revolutioners to lose, too.  
  
Kyungsoo had been extremely displeased, of course, but Jongin is glad that Youngwoon had imposed the house arrest on him. At least he knows that Kyungsoo will be safe here, in the confines of his own home, albeit under constant watch.  
  
Besides, even though Kyungsoo insists that he doesn’t care for The Corrupts any longer, Jongin’s sure that he won’t be able to stomach the sight of the Revolutioners torturing the people he knew. Jongin knows he won’t.  
  
They both start when Youngwoon bellows in his loud voice from below, ordering for the members of the special squad to gather in the main hall. Jongin swallows thickly once again, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable. It’s not like he has a choice of staying out of the mission, when Youngwoon had specifically picked him for the task, along with Kibum and Minho and several other members of the Revolutioners, including a woman called Kang Seulgi. They all have their own agendas at pursuing The Corrupts, and it invariably involves their family and loved ones. Jongin had decided not to ask; the wounds are still fresh, and it wouldn’t be fair for him to pick at them.  
  
“I have to go,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo, as though the other man hadn’t heard Youngwoon’s orders.  
  
What surprises him, though, is the way Kyungsoo had reached forward to stop Jongin in his tracks with a firm grip around Jongin’s wrist, and the way Kyungsoo had leaned in to press a chaste kiss on the corner of Jongin’s mouth, tender and sincere.  
  
“Stay safe. Don’t let them kill you,” Kyungsoo says, a telltale blush spreading across his cheeks at the action, and Jongin finds himself nodding absently, fingers still ghosting over the warm spot where Kyungsoo’s lips had been just moments earlier.  
  
Jongin can promise him that much.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
It’s brutal.  
  
No one in the squad seems to be holding back the moment they discover The Corrupts, manhandling them to the ground without mercy and binding their hands behind their backs before they could even do anything apart from scream in shock.  
  
The Corrupts are surprisingly ill-equipped and ill-guarded when Jongin's squad breaks into their houses, for all the riches they possess. It's almost as though their own bodyguards had deserted them the moment the Uprising was set in motion. Jongin isn't surprised, though; some of The Corrupts haven't an ounce of compassion, even to those who are working for them. They deserved to be abandoned and left for the vultures to pick on.  
  
Then again, something in Jongin's chest wrenches guiltily as he watches his fellow Revolutioners torture their prisoners without mercy, letting the parents scream and beg for forgiveness as their children lay on the floor, bruised and bloodied and battered. Youngwoon had allowed them to do whatever the hell they liked to The Corrupts, on the condition that The Corrupts handed over the information to their bank accounts before they breathed their last.  
  
Of course, the Revolutioners always succeeded in wheedling the information they needed out of desperate mouths. Jongin, on the other hand, never stayed long enough to witness the rest of the proceedings after getting what they required from The Corrupts. The blood-curdling screams coming from these hiding places, clear as daylight even though Jongin had taken care to stay as far away as possible from them, are more than enough to haunt every minute of his dreams at night.  
  
He doesn't quite understand how his friends can be so unaffected by their actions, though. Kibum could stick a knife through a man’s throat without flinching, a cruel smile on his face as he plucks the strip of paper containing the now-dead man’s account information out of his bloodied grip. Minho is no different. There was another man, probably around Youngwoon’s age with multiple piercings adorning the shell of his ear, who could whip a child over and over again without a single moment of hesitation, until the child couldn't even struggle against the binds holding him up anymore.  
  
And that's only several of the more memorable ones Jongin could recall, not that he'd like to retain any of them in his memories. At the very least, Jongin's allowed to stay away if he wants to, and he's almost proud to say that his hands are the cleanest, when the rest of them have theirs sullied with the blood of many, ever present even though the stains cannot be seen with the naked eye. When his nightmares strike, Jongin seeks comfort from the memory of Kyungsoo planting a kiss on the corner of his mouth, wondering what exactly Kyungsoo had been thinking of when he’d pulled that stunt, if the kiss meant anything _more_.  
  
It almost always works; _almost_.  
  
Youngwoon, on the other hand, acts as a bystander in most of these torture chambers, the flames of hatred burning in his eyes. It's not as though Jongin thinks that their hatred is unfounded; he does think it's justified, especially when Jongin himself had felt that way about The Corrupts once upon a time. But Jongin also believes that the Revolutioners could have stopped with their cruelty the moment these wealthy bastards handed over the access to their bank accounts, and threw them into jail to let them atone for their wrongdoings for the rest of their lives. There wasn't a need to kill them. Jongin had tried to reason with Youngwoon, of course, but the man was hearing none of it.  
  
It's not until the fifth hiding place they had crashed into that Jongin starts growing suspicious of Kim Youngwoon’s motives.  
  
The place was hidden deep in a part of the woods where no one would even think of venturing into, where a well-built wooden house stands in the middle of it, obscured by the thick foliage around it. In another time, Jongin would have thought of it as the perfect retreat, quiet enough for its occupants to relax and bask in the beauty of nature. Right now, though, it only spells doom for whoever it is still within. Jongin later discovers that it belongs to one of the largest conglomerates in South Korea for the cosmetics business, Kim Heechul, whose elderly parents are staying with him, too.  
  
But what surprises Jongin the most is the way Heechul had went wide-eyed and said, “Youngwoon? What are you doing here?”  
  
Heechul wasn't given the opportunity to finish his words, and was already knocked out cold the moment Youngwoon managed to squeeze past the rest of the Revolutioners and dealt a heavy blow to the back of Heechul’s neck. Jongin definitely doesn't miss the recognition in Heechul's words, or how there isn't an ounce of fear in them, unlike the rest of The Corrupts they've dealt with so far. In fact, there's no reason for The Corrupts to even know of Youngwoon’s name, when nothing about the Uprising has been reported in the news. The Corrupts have been living in seclusion ever since the lower class citizens have taken over the government institutions, after all, with no access to the Internet or any other materials telling them of the current situation of the nation.  
  
In any other situation, Jongin would have excused himself from the upcoming torture session which the rest of the Revolutioners seem to revel in, not wanting to add even more demons to his nights. But this time, Youngwoon had insisted on helming the session, and Jongin's curiosity is piqued. He knows Youngwoon’s style well enough by now; the man would not dirty his own hands if he had the choice, preferring instead to delegate the task to the others on his squad, and yet.  
  
Jongin doesn’t stay in the room where they’re committing their deeds, though, preferring to instead stand guard by the door, which still enables him to eavesdrop on the conversation happening within, _sans_ the graphical view of it. Youngwoon had asked every last one of the special squad’s members to take their leave, telling them that he’ll deal with Heechul by himself, which makes Jongin even more curious.  
  
They're smart enough to keep their voices low, though Jongin can still pick up on bits and pieces of the conversation between Heechul and Youngwoon filtering past the door.  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Heechul had asked, to which Youngwoon had scoffed in response.  
  
“Don't play dumb with me, Chul. You _know_ very well what your family had done to my brother and I. You _ruined_ our lives,” Youngwoon had growled, and Jongin had narrowed his eyes at the nickname which Youngwoon had employed. The People could never address The Corrupts by first name basis, yet here Youngwoon was, calling Heechul with a nickname which could only be used between _friends_.  
  
It doesn't make sense, especially when Heechul replies with an almost remorseful, “You know we had no choice. Our hands were tied behind our backs–”  
  
Heechul doesn't get to complete his sentence, though, when Youngwoon snarls with an angry, “Save the excuses for yourself!”  
  
Jongin finds himself covering his ears when the first wave of pained yells begin, and immediately takes his leave, knowing that he won't be able to stomach the rest of it. Youngwoon doesn't appear to be very happy with Heechul, for reasons that only Youngwoon knows of, and that is probably a gross understatement.  
  
It doesn't make Jongin any less curious about Youngwoon's relationship with Heechul, though, and he vows to uncover the secrets Youngwoon has been hiding from the rest of them, even if that's the last thing he does.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Jongin is completely drained by the time the first wave of their attacks end – emotionally, because capturing several members of the upper echelon of society doesn't require much physical strength at all, considering how terrible their defences are. They're practically sitting ducks, without knowing what the Revolutioners are up to, or the fact that The People have the Old Government’s technology in their hands.  
  
Jongin _can't_ let them know that Kyungsoo had exposed the existence of such a system to The People, or The Corrupts might retaliate and torture Kyungsoo if they're ever able to turn the tables on the Revolutioners and get their hands on Kyungsoo.  
  
He's mildly surprised when he finds himself dragging his feet up the spiral staircase, almost as though his lower limbs are on autopilot, the moment they returned to the Do family mansion. Kibum and Minho had both called after him, giving him odd looks which probably meant they wanted him to join the debriefing session that's about to take place in the dining hall in a couple of minutes, but Jongin had excused himself with a tired shake of his head, telling them that he's feeling under the weather to sit through the meeting. They can make do without his participation.  
  
It's not a complete lie, though; Jongin has been feeling as though his stomach is going to betray him at any given moment, emptying its contents onto the ground for everyone to see if he doesn't rest up any sooner. He hasn't felt this terrible in a long while, and Jongin wonders what exactly is screwing with his head.  
  
Kyungsoo's there, seated by the window with a book in his lap and his glasses perched on top of his nose when Jongin invites himself into the room – which is a surprise in itself, because Jongin had meant to retreat to the room he shared with Kibum and Minho. The guard, Hakyeon, who was assigned to look after Kyungsoo while Jongin and his team was gone, seemed taken aback by Jongin's appearance too, not having expected him to be back so soon. But Hakyeon doesn't object when Jongin dismisses him and asks him to return to his previous post. In fact, Hakyeon almost appears relieved to be able to finally escape from the room.  
  
Jongin must have been wearing an accusatory look the moment Hakyeon is out of sight, because Kyungsoo actually sighs in exasperation and snaps his book shut. “I've done nothing to him, if that's what you're wondering.”  
  
For some reason, the explanation makes Jongin laugh, although it sounds exhausted even to his own ears. “ _That’s_ probably why he can't wait to get out of here. He must have been bored out of his mind, since you wouldn't engage just anyone in small talk.”  
  
“You're talking like you know me well,” Kyungsoo retorts, but his words lack heat, and there's a small smirk playing on his lips. The expression falls, though, when he takes a good look at Jongin's face and sees the weariness on it. “The shower’s all yours. The bed too, when you're done.”  
  
Despite Jongin's protests, Kyungsoo still marches Jongin right into the bathroom, pulling the door shut before Jongin can even recover enough from his daze and walk out of it. Seeing that he doesn't have a choice – Kyungsoo is stubborn as hell, and likely wouldn't release his grip on the doorknob until Jongin is truly clean – Jongin strips down and walks right under the shower.  
  
The first jet of warm water that drenches his skin is heavenly, and Jongin can feel his muscles relax in the heat, allowing him to forget everything else for a moment and to savour the warmth of the water. It's vastly different from the cold baths he’d always had to endure in the past, because his family didn't have the means to get any supply of electricity, let alone actual electrical devices. He doesn't let himself get too comfortable, though, knowing that this is a luxury he might never be able to have ever again, if the war between The People and The Corrupts ever tilts in favour of the latter in the future.  
  
A towel and a fresh set of clothes have been prepared on the stool by the door when Jongin's finally done scrubbing himself clean, which is a pleasant surprise in itself. Even though Kyungsoo and him have moved towards being friends by now, Jongin hadn't expected for him to help Jongin out like this, when Jongin is well-aware that setting a fresh change of clothes aside is the job of a servant where Kyungsoo is concerned. Still, Jongin appreciates the gesture, and quickly gets dressed before padding all the way to the king-sized bed.  
  
Kyungsoo's already seated on the other side of his bed, attention focused on the book he'd been reading earlier, pale legs crossed on the sheets. Jongin gulps at the sight, even if he knows that Kyungsoo has a weird habit of not wearing pants when he goes to sleep, but apparently things have changed since the time Kyungsoo had kissed him. He's not sure if he wants to find out what it means tonight, when his mind is a jumbled mess of _what_ s and _why_ s pertaining to Kim Youngwoon’s behaviour over the week and his relationship with Kim Heechul.  
  
“Don't stand there like that,” Kyungsoo says, eyes never leaving his book, and Jongin startles a little. “I offered you the bed, didn't I? Now climb in. You look like you really need to rest.”  
  
“Is this–” Jongin starts again, stops. Averts his gaze. The atmosphere suddenly feels terribly awkward, and it’s something Jongin had long dissociated with, where Kyungsoo is concerned.  
  
“–okay? Yes. I don't really care what the others might say about it, but my family have no rights to condemn me for this, after they've abandoned me,” Kyungsoo reassures Jongin, and pats the empty space beside him, attention still fixated on the page he's reading. Jongin has always been fascinated by the way Kyungsoo looks whenever he's absorbed in his reading material, and this isn't helping to clear his thoughts at all. “Are you going to settle in or not? Don't make me drag you into bed by force.”  
  
With a soft exhale, Jongin obediently climbs under the sheets, almost groaning in content when his back meets a softness he's never known. Even though Jongin has spent many a night in Kyungsoo's room, standing guard over the Revolutioners’ prisoner, he would always sleep in the armchair by the window, and would often wake up with a sore neck, considering the awkward position. This is the first time Jongin has ever slept in Kyungsoo's bed, and the thought makes him blush. He quickly hides his face beneath the covers, though, not wanting Kyungsoo to raise questions which Jongin has no answers for.  
  
Jongin doesn't know if he's wearing his heart on his sleeve, because not long after the silence has settled in between them, Kyungsoo shatters it again by asking, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Jongin stiffens in his position, but doesn't turn around to look at Kyungsoo, knowing Kyungsoo will be able to read his expressions like an open book. It's honestly disconcerting. “Talk about what?” Jongin replies instead, feigning innocence.  
  
He'd been hoping that the tremble in his voice would be unnoticeable, considering how muffled it is against the covers, but Kyungsoo proves him wrong once again when the man sighs. “You looked like you were on the verge of a mental breakdown when you barged into the room earlier. Don't think I haven't noticed,” Kyungsoo tells him, and his words are surprisingly soft. Tender. Jongin wants to seek comfort in them, because the things he's seen in the past week has scarred him deeply, and Kyungsoo seems like the sort of person who'd understand.  
  
“They could have stopped at getting the numbers, but they didn't,” Jongin starts, swallows against the invisible lump in his throat. He knows he's being vague, but Kyungsoo's a smart person. He’ll be able to figure it out.  
  
From behind him, Kyungsoo sighs; he understands. “It's how the real world is. Sometimes brutality is the only way you'll be able to convince someone else to see things your way.”  
  
“But it's not okay,” Jongin croaks, screwing his eyes shut when he remembers the way they'd sliced the fingers off a _child_ , one at a time, until her parents had agreed to surrender their fortunes amassed over the years. Even then, Jongin's comrades weren't any kinder to the family. They've been hastily buried beneath a makeshift grave, twenty kilometers south of Seoul, left for the worms to devour. “It's not okay when they end lives that can be spared, even if it's in revenge for what they've done to us. I'm not like that. I don't want to be like them.”  
  
There's a soft thud, probably Kyungsoo putting down his hardcover book on the bedside table, before a hand reaches over to peel the covers off Jongin's head. Kyungsoo's peering at him with a serious look on his face when Jongin dares look up, and for once the man actually looks his age. “You don't have to be like them, if you don't want to. You have a choice,” he tells Jongin, who shifts in his position to take a better look at Kyungsoo. “I don't think you'll walk the same path as they do. You've been kinder to me than any of The People have towards a Corrupt.”  
  
The smile Kyungsoo graces him with makes Jongin feel rather short of air, and he has to prop himself up on his elbows so that he can breathe easier. “If it means anything,” Jongin starts, licking his lips when he realises just how close their faces are; he could taste Kyungsoo's lips, if he leans in just a little more. “I don't think you're like the rest, either. Far from it.”  
  
His words make Kyungsoo smile a little wider. “It means a lot, Jongin. Thank you for the reassurance,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you want to keep talking about it? Get the issue off your chest?”  
  
“No,” Jongin whispers, swallowing again when his gaze flickers down to Kyungsoo's plump lips. “I kind of–” He stops, reorganizes the words in his head; he doesn't want to screw this up. “I'd like to talk about something else instead. Us–”  
  
It seems that Kyungsoo had caught his eyes earlier, and understood what Jongin had meant, because he's closing the distance between their faces on his own accord, pressing into Jongin's personal space and melds their mouths together. Jongin hadn't realised how much he wants this, until a relieved groan escapes his lips when Kyungsoo deepens their shared kiss, and Jongin immediately pulls away in embarrassment.  
  
There’s something akin to confusion and maybe a little of _hurt_ that flashes across Kyungsoo’s features. Jongin can’t help noticing the way Kyungsoo’s lips are glistening from spit, and he kind of regrets breaking things up so soon. “What's wrong?” Kyungsoo asks just then, and Jongin forces himself to look Kyungsoo in the eyes, pushing away the embarrassment that's trying to swallow him once again. “Isn't this what you wanted?”  
  
“I wanted to talk, not ki–” Jongin stops himself just in time, realising that his words might push Kyungsoo further away from him, and it's really the last thing he ever wants. He's just so _confused_ right now. God, why does Do Kyungsoo have the ability to reduce him to such a bumbling mess? “–I mean, I _do_ want to kiss you, but I just–” Jongin exhales in frustration and runs his fingers through his slightly damp hair, but watches in fascination when Kyungsoo's throat works at the sight, eyes following every movement of Jongin's like he's _enthralled_ by Jongin. The thought itself makes him dizzy. “Are you fine with this? We’re from different walks of life, different _worlds_. You could find someone better than me–”  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and flicks Jongin in the forehead before Jongin can say more, which earns a pained groan from the younger man. “Stop it. I initiated this because I _wanted_ to, because I _like_ you. Not because I'm doing this for fun–” Then, as though an afterthought, Kyungsoo adds, “–not because I'm trying to wheedle anything out of you. So stop whatever you're thinking. Unless you don't want this–”  
  
Jongin doesn't think he's ever reacted this quickly, when Kyungsoo pulls away to return to his side of the bed. His hand reaches out to grab Kyungsoo by his wrist, effectively holding him in place. Jongin knows that this will potentially change the relationship dynamics between them, but he really doesn't care. It's the first time anyone has ever made him feel this way – mind preoccupied by the thoughts of Kyungsoo, pulse racing whenever he's near enough – since his last encounter with a girl named Soojung. And he thinks he'd come to regret it, if he doesn't do anything about this tension between them.  
  
“No! No, don't, even for a second, think that I'd refuse you, because I _can’t_ ,” his honesty earns him a surprised quirk of Kyungsoo's brow, and Jongin flushes a little under the scrutiny. Kyungsoo has never failed to make Jongin feel as though he's being read like an open book. “Just– I don't want you to regret anything.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles in relief, and presses his forehead against Jongin's, moving to straddle Jongin's outstretched legs. Jongin blushes even harder, when the fact that Kyungsoo's hardness is separated from his groin by barely two layers of fabric becomes apparent to him. He's done this before, fooling around with his neighbour’s son Taemin just several years ago because they needed a distraction from the hunger that's crippling their senses, and had realised that he was attracted to boys more than he was to girls, but it doesn't diminish his shyness in the least.  
  
“I won't,” Kyungsoo tells him, the conviction clear as daylight in his words and in the way he leans in to press a firm kiss on Jongin's mouth yet again. For the first time in a long while, Jongin's tempted to chase after the other pair of lips, and he does just that, nips on Kyungsoo's bottom lip and earns himself a startled gasp and a bold grind of Kyungsoo's hips against his.  
  
Kyungsoo retaliates by catching Jongin's lip between his teeth, whispering a hoarse, “Do you trust in me enough?”  
  
Jongin nods, wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's slimmer waist, and pulls him in once again.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo's already awake by the time the sun is in Jongin's eyes the next morning, seated before his laptop with his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he reads something off the screen. A white cotton sleeping robe is thrown carelessly around his shoulders, untied on the front, and Jongin flushes again when he sees the reddish-purple marks from the night before standing out against Kyungsoo's pale skin. The only thing which fails to surprise him is the fact that Kyungsoo is only wearing his boxers beneath his robes, with more bruises blooming on the insides of his thighs.  
  
It had been a great night indeed, and Kyungsoo's a lot less restrained with his actions than he appears to be in bed. Something about how The Corrupts love playing it rough. Jongin can see how, when Kyungsoo had worked himself open easily with two fingers, before sinking himself down on Jongin's erection. It was heavenly, how tight Kyungsoo was, his walls clenching down around Jongin and pushing him over the edge in no time at all.  
  
_I'd been preparing myself for this, every night since you've gone off for the mission. Touching myself, thinking about how it'd be like for you to lay your hands on me,_ Kyungsoo had whispered in Jongin's ear as he rode him, and Jongin had come embarrassingly fast that first time.  
  
His cheeks flame again at the mere thought of it, feeling thankful that none of the Revolutioners had heard them last night. Jongin isn't looking forward to explaining all those dirty sounds they've made all night, especially when he's basically fraternising with their prisoner.  
  
“G’morning,” Kyungsoo mutters distractedly, looking up at Jongin from behind his spectacles for a brief moment to flash him a warm smile before returning to his reading. “Slept well, I hope?”  
  
Jongin stretches to ease the kinks in his muscles, acutely aware of the way Kyungsoo's eyes are back on his body in a flash, tracing their way down his well-sculpted abdominal muscles. Something in him stirs when he sees the desire in Kyungsoo's eyes. Maybe later they can pick up where they'd left off. Kibum would be more than glad to switch his shift with Jongin, just to earn himself more time to be alone with Minho. Jongin's not blind to the lingering gazes and the feather-light touches exchanged between them when they think nobody's watching, and he's definitely not deaf to the soft moans that fill their shared room at night, or the quiet rustle of sheets on the far end of the room when they think he's fast asleep.  
  
“Better than I have in a long while,” Jongin confirms, heart fluttering a little when Kyungsoo turns a little in his seat to plant a soft kiss on the corner of Jongin's mouth when he comes to stand behind Kyungsoo. For someone who appears so strong on the outside, Kyungsoo's actions are surprisingly tender sometimes. It doesn't help with Jongin's confusion, though. Kyungsoo has never shown his feelings outwardly much, apart from the times Jongin would catch him staring at Jongin when he looks up from his book, and that soft kiss Kyungsoo had given him right before Jongin had left for his mission. Though, Jongin supposes, the way Kyungsoo had willingly allowed Jongin to step into his world and demonstrated what he loves was a sign that Kyungsoo was more than comfortable with him. “What are you reading?”  
  
“You mentioned about Kim Youngwoon and Kim Heechul last night, before you fell asleep,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin nods as he peers at the computer screen yet again. On the top right corner of the screen, the number of flashing dots on the virtual map has dwindled down significantly, a grim reminder of what they've been doing in the last week, and a hint of what awaits him in two days’ time, when Youngwoon deems them rested enough. Jongin turns his attention back upon the tabs opened in Kyungsoo's internet browser. “I've been doing some searching all morning, and this is what I've stumbled upon.”  
  
Kyungsoo switches to the first tab, where a photo of what seems to be a younger version of Kim Heechul, Kim Youngmin, and Kim Youngwoon, along with the rest of their family members, staring back at them. There are prim smiles on their faces, and a friendlier gesture of Youngwoon's arm around Heechul's shoulder captured on film.  
  
Jongin is so confused. “Where is this from?”  
  
“An old news archive of The Corrupts’,” Kyungsoo tells him, and highlights a paragraph of importance for Jongin to read. “Apparently, they were pretty close friends in the past.”  
  
“Friends?” Jongin echoes, feeling even more baffled than before. “But that's impossible. Youngwoon said he was born a part of The People.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “True, I've seen articles on the Uprising dated recently, and the interviews the Kim brothers had given. I thought the same, considering how I didn't recognise the Kim brothers when I had first met them. Us Corrupts would know every member of our part of the society, because there are only so many of us. But The People wouldn't have known, would they? Without access to the Internet, no one would have been able to discover the truth,” he says, pulling up yet another article with a click.  
  
Jongin's eyes widen at the title of the article – _Bitter contract tussle between two of the largest Kim families end in favour of Kim Heechul, genius entrepreneur_. The article itself details the timeline of said contract dispute between Kim Heechul and the Kim brothers, both wanting to earn the favour of one of the largest European countries to invest in the South Korean business sector. For some reason, the Kim brothers had suffered great losses in the process, and bankruptcy was declared in the end.  
  
“Basically, Kim Youngwoon and Kim Youngmin were both banished to the ranks of The People, after having lost everything they had to Kim Heechul,” Kyungsoo further explains, confirming Jongin's suspicions that Youngwoon had taken it upon himself to torture the bank information out of Heechul because of personal reasons. It makes Jongin's head spin; what does this make of Youngmin’s propaganda that the nation should be ruled by those who are selfless in distributing the wealth of the nation, or the promise by Youngwoon that the New Government would be impartial?  
  
“So this is all a part of an elaborate ploy for revenge? We’re nothing but pawns?” Jongin asks, his voice hoarse from disbelief. He doesn't even realise that his nails are leaving deep imprints in the fabric of Kyungsoo's leather seat, until Kyungsoo places a gentle hand atop his and squeezes him in reassurance.  
  
“There's only one way to find out.”  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
The city of Seoul is worse than Jongin remembers it to be, the last time he'd brought Kyungsoo on a tour of its streets.  
  
There are more of The People wandering the streets aimlessly now, clothes tattered and dirty, faces gaunt and skin pulling taut over bones, stomachs rumbling from hunger. This isn't supposed to happen, when they've ransacked so many accounts by now, and have gotten at least a trillion Won back into the national reserves. It's more than enough to kickstart the country, providing jobs to half of the nation in the government sector and letting them walk out of hardcore poverty for once. Yet.  
  
The predatory look in their eyes is more prominent now, and they actually act upon their frustration when they see Jongin walking down the streets with Kyungsoo by his side, launching themselves in the pair’s direction. Without further thought, Jongin immediately pushes Kyungsoo behind him, and pulls out the handgun he'd been furnished with several days ago for the sake of their mission. He didn't think he'd have to use it, but it's a good thing Jongin had decided to bring it along with him on their little excursion. The other citizens cower away at the sight of the weapon, hovering close but not really close enough to deal physical harm to Jongin and Kyungsoo. Good; Jongin would hate himself if Kyungsoo were to be injured because of him.  
  
“Don't come any closer. I will not hesitate to shoot if any aggression is employed,” Jongin warns, even though in truth, he’d removed the magazine from the gun the moment he had received it from Youngwoon. No one needs to know, though.  
  
“Dog of the New Government!” One of the people in the crowd hisses at him just then, and it makes Jongin's head spin. He had never expected himself to be at the receiving end of such insults, but perhaps it's justified, when Jongin's a part of the Revolutioners, whose leader has failed to deliver what he and his brother had promised to the nation. Jongin _would_ say the same thing, if he were in their shoes, and it makes his cheeks burn in shame. This is not what he had signed up for. “It’s been almost three months since the Uprising, and our lives are only getting more miserable by the moment, when you’ve given your reassurance that things will change for the better! You can’t even keep your promises, just like the Old Government! What makes you any greater than them?!”  
  
_It doesn’t_ , Jongin wants to say, _I don’t know what we’re doing, either_ , but it wouldn’t bode well to irk the crowd further, when they’re already so riled up. The last thing they need to hear is that the heads of the New Government are completely clueless about how to run the country, or that there’s a hidden agenda behind their hostile takeover of the previous government. Jongin and Kyungsoo would be brought down right here and now, and it would defeat the purpose of their trip this time.  
  
In the end, Jongin steels himself and says, “Time. We need a little more time to get the hang of this. It’s more complicated than you think.” Behind him, Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand in his and squeezes, a steady presence in Jongin’s messed up life. “I will talk to Youngwoon and Youngmin on your behalf, and try to get them to disburse aid the soonest we can. But please, be patient with us.”  
  
There’s still distrust in the way the citizens are looking at him, but they don’t push the issue any further, returning to their previous groups to continue on with their discussion. The air surrounding them isn’t any less suffocating, even when the crowd has let up, and Jongin can feel a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, making even the summer breeze feel chilly.  
  
“Sometimes the truth hurts,” Kyungsoo speaks up just then, but his words lack heat. It’s almost as though he’s already resigned to such a fact, having faced the exact same situation countless times before. Jongin doesn’t doubt it, with the way Kyungsoo’s family had been extremely ready to abandon him the moment they were in danger.  
  
“I don’t know what else we’re supposed to do,” Jongin admits, feeling the frustration well up within him. It’s suffocating, when the emotions overwhelm him, and he’s honestly at a loss. Everything he has believed in, committed himself to – they’re nothing but lies, cleverly crafted on the Kim brothers’ part. The People have become nothing but pawns in their quest for revenge, expendable in every way possible. “There’s no way we can turn things back, either, when Youngwoon has executed the top leaders of the Old Government. Either way, we’re doomed.”  
  
“We’ll find a way, I’m sure,” Kyungsoo tells him, and there’s conviction in his features again, along with something _else_ which Jongin can’t put a finger on. But his head hurts far too much right now, and Jongin isn’t in the mood to pry, or think, so he gives up trying to make sense of the situation, and allows Kyungsoo to lead him home, a million and one thoughts drowning his mind with nowhere for him to run to.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
The situation only worsens as time passes them by, the social unrest gaining momentum the longer Kim Youngmin and Kim Youngwoon take to stabilise the nation.  
  
It's not as though Jongin doesn't empathise with the rest of The People, though. Even as a part of the Revolutioners, they're being kept in the dark about the future plans for the nation, even when they're supposed to be members of the country’s newest military force. They have, after all, been trained before being released into the field, considering the fact that Youngwoon had received extensive training in the art of combat before this.  
  
Jongin now understands _why_ , though; Youngwoon's father was one of the best known generals in South Korea, which secured their family’s initial ascension to the ranks of the elite, before Heechul's betrayal had rendered them a part of the commoners once again, a piece of detail which Jongin had discovered with Kyungsoo's help. It's funny, how no one seems to have commented about the Kim brothers’ previous status, but Jongin's beginning to suspect that those who are in the know have already been promoted to occupy the top seats in the government, a bribe to keep their mouths shut. There's no way for Kim Youngmin to work so cohesively with a bunch of strangers he has barely known for more than a month, even though they claim to be strangers coming together for the greater good.  
  
There are too many secrets buried beneath the surface, too much deception going on. Jongin isn't even sure in whom he’s supposed to trust any longer.  
  
Even Kyungsoo is rather closed off these days, ever since they’d returned from the city. It feels as though Kyungsoo has a lot of things to think about, forehead scrunched in concentration as he stares at the screen of his computer, though his fingers would be suspended above his keyboard, never typing his thoughts into the search bar.  
  
Sometimes, Jongin’s tempted to soothe the lines on Kyungsoo’s forehead with the pad of his thumb, because he doesn’t like it when Kyungsoo’s trapping himself in his own thoughts. He’d rather have Kyungsoo sharing his worries with him, even if Jongin might not be of great help. But that’s where the educational divide comes in, and Jongin retreats to a corner of the room, watching Kyungsoo quietly until the other man decides that he’s had enough for a day and walks right into Jongin’s waiting embrace.  
  
It’s when Jongin feels the loneliest, but he doesn’t say a thing.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Jongin keeps his distrust towards Youngwoon and Youngmin to himself – feelings which only Kyungsoo knows of, and he’s not even supposed to be on The People’s side – until he walks in on the conversation between the other Revolutioners, tucked away in one of the smaller dining halls in the Do family mansion when Youngwoon was out of the mansion that evening, having gone to the administrative center in the city to meet up with his brother and the other leaders of the New Government to discuss about national policies, or so he claims.  
  
It’s a mistake on Jongin part, really, considering the fact that Jongin was looking for Kyungsoo before he had chanced upon the secret meeting. Kyungsoo had mentioned to Jongin that he’d be in the music room earlier that morning, something about being able to think better when he’s surrounded by the tinkling sounds of the piano. Jongin had gotten lost in the sprawling mansion, though, since the only two places he would frequently venture to were Kyungsoo’s room and the banquet hall on the ground floor.  
  
His comrades were in a heated discussion when Jongin had accidentally stumbled into the room, and hadn’t noticed his presence at all. Ignoring his thundering heart, Jongin hid himself in the shadows, listening in on their conversation with a keen ear. When he scans the room, he's only mildly surprised by the people who made up the members of the secret discussion. It seems that Kim Minseok, a young-looking but fierce man, is chairing the meeting, listening attentively to the input of the others who are in the room with him. Dongyoung and Hakyeon are there too, along with Taekwoon, Jonghyun, Moonbyul, Hyoyeon, and several other members of the Revolutioners whom Jongin isn't exactly close to.  
  
“This is beyond ridiculous!” Moonbyul says, the exasperation clear in her raspy voice. “We've taken over the governmental positions for more than three months now, and have gotten back at least a quarter of the funds pilfered by those bastards! How is it possible that we’re not going anywhere at all?”  
  
“We’re not the only ones wondering about this,” Hakyeon speaks up just then, sharing a grim look with Taekwoon before continuing. “We've been in town recently, and there are rumours floating around – that Youngwoon and Youngmin were a part of the Corrupts, before they were banished to the ranks of a commoner like the rest of us. Something about them losing all of their inheritance because of a betrayal.”  
  
There are murmurs of confusion amongst the group present in the room, but the commotion quiets down when Minseok raises his hand to control the situation. Not for the first time, Jongin can see the leadership qualities in Minseok, and he wonders why the man had never offered to be one of the squad leaders. He would've been able to clinch a much better position, if he were to speak up more.  
  
“If that is indeed true, then what are their motives at uniting The People? What sort of benefit would arise from it?” Minseok asks, seemingly a little sceptical about the rumours raised by Hakyeon. Jongin doesn't blame him, though; Youngwoon has put up a very convincing show for them all this while, hoodwinking them into believing that Youngwoon had led the Uprising for the greater good. Jongin knows better, now.  
  
“Revenge,” Taekwoon supplements, drumming his fingers against the tabletop in a steady rhythm. “He needed someone to do his dirty work without being too obvious, and I'm assuming they think we’re gullible enough to not suspect a thing. I've also heard of the rumours that Kim Heechul was the one who had betrayed Youngwoon and Youngmin’s family.”  
  
Hyoyeon frowns at the information. “Was that why he chose to torture Kim Heechul by himself, and chased the rest of us out of the room?” She asks, and Taekwoon nods in affirmation.  
  
“There's a high possibility of that happening.”  
  
A tense silence ensues, as the group tries to absorb Taekwoon’s and Hakyeon’s words. In the end, Minseok’s the one who breaks it once again. “This is all guesswork. We can’t possibly suspect that the Kim brothers are usurping the nation in the name of revenge because of some baseless rumours–”  
  
At this point, Jongin can no longer hold his words in, and he steps out of the shadows to the shocked expressions on his comrades’ faces. “It’s true. All of those rumours, they’re true.”  
  
More murmurs of confusion, thrown in with angry mumbles follow Jongin’s words, but Minseok interrupts them with a firm, “How do you know all of this? We don’t have proof. Don’t try shattering this fragile peace with empty words, Kim Jongin; we’ve all fought tooth and nail to obtain it.”  
  
“I _have_ proof,” Jongin insists unyieldingly, holding their gaze without faltering in the slightest under the intensity of their attention. “I can show them to you, but first, I need to know one thing: how can I trust you?”  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Jongin thinks he’ll have to start getting used to the tense silence enshrouding them soon, when he finds himself in a similar situation as they crowd in Kyungsoo’s room.  
  
It hadn’t been an easy feat, convincing Kyungsoo into showing the rest of the Revolutioners what Kyungsoo had shown Jongin several days ago. Kyungsoo was still distrusting of the rest of Jongin’s comrades, but Jongin really doesn’t fault him for harbouring such thoughts – some of them haven’t been the nicest to him when Kyungsoo was first held captive, even though Kyungsoo didn’t even say anything nasty to them, unlike the mockery Jongin had been subjected to.  
  
In the end, Kyungsoo had relented, saying that he was only doing this for Jongin’s sake. Jongin couldn’t be happier.  
  
The revelation shook the faith of the rest of the Revolutioners in Kim Youngwoon and Kim Youngmin’s administration, though, and the disbelief and frustration could be seen on their expressions, most prominently Minseok’s. He’d staunchly believed that Youngwoon wouldn’t betray them in such a manner, after all, and had wanted to give Youngwoon the benefit of the doubt. Now that the cat’s out of the bag, he seems almost _shattered_ to learn that his trust had been misplaced.  
  
Jongin wants to feel sorry for him, but sympathy has no place in a time of war – especially one where they’re about to wage against the people who are supposed to lead them. They're better off utilising their anger as a source of strength to fight against the new ruling regime, which has proved itself to be biased and driven by personal gain, judging by their inaction even though they've obtained enough funds to jumpstart the country’s administration.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Jonghyun asks, looking up at Jongin and Kyungsoo who's seated beside him. If he feels suspicious about the close proximity between Jongin and Kyungsoo, he doesn't comment. Then again, Jonghyun probably doesn't even care. He's one of the more carefree ones in the group, after all. “Are we supposed to stage another uprising to oust Kim Youngmin and Kim Youngwoon?”  
  
“Would there be a point in doing so?” Dongyoung questions, though his words are without bite, merely imbued with genuine curiosity. It doesn't stop him from flushing scarlet when several pairs of eyes shoot up to glare at him, and he cowers a little before amending himself. “I mean, even if we manage to overthrow the current ruling regime, we’d still have to install someone as the new head of state. How are we supposed to know if that person will be trustworthy enough?”  
  
Hyoyeon seems grim as she nods in agreement. “Dongyoung has a point. It will be a vicious cycle, if the candidate ends up doing the same things the Kim brothers have done. At this rate, we’ll never be able to rebuild the nation as it should. Unless–” she pauses to look at Minseok, who goes wide-eyed. “–Minseok here is willing to step up to the plate. I will place my trust in you.”  
  
Immediately Minseok shoots her suggestion down. “I've no interest in running a country. I'm already contented enough, seeing that it's being ruled correctly and without bias.”  
  
There's a chorus of several groans, but they don't push the agenda, knowing that they won't be able to get Minseok to change his mind no matter how hard they try.  
  
“It's not the money that corrupts, though,” Kyungsoo speaks up, commanding everyone's attention. It’s during such times that Jongin finds Kyungsoo extremely admirable, never faltering under the intense scrutiny, instead portraying a sense of never-ending calmness to those who are looking at him. His confidence is something Jongin greatly envies, because Jongin is never this brave when he's thrust under the spotlight. “It’s the position, and the power that comes with it. Why else hasn’t anyone on the government seats said a thing about the Kim brothers’ inaction? Where do you think the money you’ve retrieved from The Corrupts have gone to?”  
  
Minseok’s gaze on Kyungsoo is curious. “Why are you willingly doing this?”  
  
It’s a question which Jongin had asked Kyungsoo countless times before, yet his answer has always remained unchanged. “Because unlike the rest of my family and The Corrupts, I acknowledge that what has been done to The People are terrible, terrible mistakes that must be corrected,” he tells them, voice unwavering yet no less remorseful. “If this is the only way I can atone for what the rest of my kind have done to you, then so shall it be.”  
  
“How do we trust you?” Taekwoon asks, eyes narrowed at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch.  
  
“I have handed over the tracking system, haven’t I? And have I ever betrayed anyone of you here?” He questions, but no one in the room has the answers for him. “If you think I’m doing this to exact revenge on my family, you are wrong. I no longer care about them, and I have decided to dissociate myself from the likes of them. Even if you cannot put your trust in me, at least believe in Jongin. He knows what he’s doing.”  
  
Jongin’s eyes widen marginally at the vote of confidence on Kyungsoo’s part, because the man has always acted impartially in front of others, even when Kyungsoo is sleeping with Jongin behind closed doors. It’s something the rest of the Revolutioners do not need to know of, though; Jongin prefers keeping his personal life under tight wraps.  
  
They don’t get to proceed to a round of voting for the general consensus, though, when Youngwoon barks from the front door for them to gather in their usual meeting place, startling everyone from their thoughts. There’s a firm look in Minseok’s expression, however, when he tells them, “We’ll meet here again, when Youngwoon is out of the mansion next. If you decide that you’re willing to put your trust in Kyungsoo, then make your presence known.”  
  
“But if you ever speak of this meeting to Youngwoon–” Minseok continues, an undertone of warning in his words as he eyes everyone seriously. “–make no mistake that I will end you myself.”  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Later that evening, when Jongin and Kyungsoo are shut up in their own world, away from the commotion happening downstairs with the rest of the Revolutioners preparing for yet another _blitzkrieg_ on the remainder of The Corrupts, Kyungsoo lets Jongin in on his plans. Jongin has all the time he needs, considering the fact that Youngwoon had excused him from their next skirmish after Jongin had pretended that he was down with an illness, and had allowed Jongin to stay behind to guard Kyungsoo in Hakyeon’s stead.  
  
His head is pillowed by Kyungsoo’s firm thighs, eyes almost drooping shut from exhaustion as Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, humming softly to an unknown tune. They're both clad only in their underwear, Kyungsoo having dragged Jongin all the way to the bed the moment the secret meeting with the other Revolutioners had dispersed earlier, kissing Jongin insistently, feverishly, almost like he can't bear to lose Jongin. Jongin hadn't been able to resist Kyungsoo's advances, of course; he never really has.  
  
But the veil of sleep is lifted the moment Kyungsoo's fingers in his hair stops moving, and the sweet tune breaks off into silence, causing Jongin to blink owlishly up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seems to have noticed the questioning gaze directed at him, because he slides the new book he's been reading onto the bedside table to regard Jongin.  
  
If there's one thing Jongin likes the most about Kyungsoo, it's how Kyungsoo would seem to invest his full attention on Jongin when he's talking, giving Jongin all the time in the world to make his thoughts, his concerns known. And Kyungsoo doesn't ever judge him, despite Jongin's lowly social status and poor education level.  
  
It still never fails to make Jongin wonder what exactly does Kyungsoo see in him, that makes Kyungsoo want to stay. Jongin has never been successful in keeping anyone by his side, after all – not his parents, not his sisters, not Soojung, and not Taemin. Why would Kyungsoo be any different?  
  
“Have you ever heard of the monarchs of South Korea?” Kyungsoo asks him just then, cutting Jongin's depressing thoughts short.  
  
Jongin merely frowns at Kyungsoo, turning a little in his position so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck. “Are you really asking me about the country’s history right now?” He asks, hoping that Kyungsoo will be able to sense the reluctance in his words and leave the subject alone. He’s really not in the mood to revise on his studies when he’s feeling sore all over, even less so with the knowledge that another possible war looming upon their heads once the rest of the Revolutioners have picked their intended path.  
  
“I’m serious, Jongin. Do you remember about the Korean Empire? We’ve gone through it once,” Kyungsoo insists, and Jongin’s frown deepens.  
  
“Yes, it was annexed by the Japanese back in 1910, and never came to be again after Emperor Sunjong’s death,” Jongin replies, to which Kyungsoo nods in satisfaction. “Why are you asking me this?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s expressions turn serious just then. “What if I told you that the lineage still lives on? And I know where exactly the descendant is?”  
  
That statement had Jongin sitting up in bed at once, eyes wide as he stares back at Kyungsoo, trying to let the information sink in. Jongin knows that the monarchy is still very much revered by the people, even if news on their whereabouts are well hidden out of fear of being exploited, but he’d never expected for Kyungsoo to hold such an important piece of information. Just what sort of influence does the Do family have in the upper echelon of society?  
  
“You’re not pulling my leg, are you? How could it–” Jongin starts, stops, and blinks again. Suddenly, there’s hope yet for the country, if it’s really true that the descendant of the Korean monarch still lives on. At the very least, he would rule the nation justly – or at least Jongin _hopes_ so. There’s really only one way to find out for sure. “–I don’t understand. Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“I told you, I _trust_ in you, and I trust that you won’t misuse this information. But I want to know if the other Revolutioners are worthy of my faith, too, that it won’t lead to an unnecessary death of a friend of mine,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin bites on his lower lip to consider. Up to this point, apart from the shocking cruelty they’ve shown towards The Corrupts during their previous mission, Jongin doesn’t think that anyone else would act out of line when faced with a descendant of the Korean monarch, especially if said descendant hasn’t done anything terrible to deserve the hate.  
  
Then, with conviction, Jongin tells Kyungsoo, “We can trust them, especially in Minseok. He’s not one to act brashly, if it means well for the nation. And if reestablishing the monarchy is the only way to rebuild the nation, then I say we go for it.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods and presses his forehead against Jongin’s, a small smile playing on his lips. “Okay, I believe in you.”  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
It’s not after another week of restless pacing that Jongin and Kyungsoo finally set off in search of the descendant of the Korean monarch, this time with Minseok, Moonbyul, and Jonghyun with them, grasping the opportunity to do so when Youngwoon had left for the Blue House for several days yet again.  
  
Thankfully, by the time his comrades returned from the second mission to flush out The Corrupts and to reclaim the funds that they’ve siphoned from the nation, they’ve made up their minds to overthrow Kim Youngwoon and Kim Youngmin from the top positions of the country, especially when it grows obvious that the Kim brothers have never even thought about distributing the wealth equally amongst the citizens of the nation.  
  
It’s a sad sight, really, when Jongin revisits the streets of Seoul with Kyungsoo by his side and sees the amount of parents grieving over their children who have lost their lives to famine. There’s only sadness lingering in the air, none of them paying heed to Jongin's presence in the city, when he would always face hostile situations in the past; the Revolutioners were considered as public enemy by the time the fifth month into the new rule was up. It's almost haunting, how lifeless the citizens’ eyes are right now, even when they catch the sight of the Revolutioners’ emblem stitched to the sleeve of his shirt, almost as though they’ve lost all hope of ever restoring the pride of their country.  
  
Even when several of his comrades have voiced their dissatisfaction to Youngwoon about the way the country is being run and how aid and food supplies have not arrived in the hands of The People as Youngwoon and Youngmin had promised, their complaints have turned on deaf ears.  
  
Jongin has never seen the Revolutioners this disheartened since before the Uprising had taken place. The experience only motivates Jongin to restore the long-lost monarch to the throne, though, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stomach the sight of the people suffering any longer.  
  
Minseok had been more than delighted to find that they indeed _have_ a choice, should they decide to overthrow the Kim brothers from power. He doesn't doubt that the descendant of the Korean monarchy will be well-accepted by the people, if it means returning the throne to the rightful person and effectively kicking the newly corrupt ones out. A large majority of the Revolutioners are also in agreement with the plan to bring their prince back, a consensus which was reached by the quiet spread of word. Those who still voiced their support for Kim Youngwoon were not let in on this piece of secret.  
  
As though not caring what the Revolutioners would say about the relationship they shared, Kyungsoo had automatically stuck close to Jongin throughout their trip when they went in search of the long-lost prince, with the occasional brushing of fingers while walking and falling asleep with his head pillowed by Jongin's shoulder. Jongin would also lose himself in the moment on occasion, glancing fondly at Kyungsoo's face that looks so vulnerable when he's fast asleep, until Jongin catches himself staring. His heart would then clench painfully in his chest when he remembers that this is all a temporary fixture, and when Kyungsoo finds the lost prince, there's a good chance that Kyungsoo will pretend that nothing has ever happened between them.  
  
At the end of the day, Jongin still doesn't know Kyungsoo well enough, and vice versa. They may very well just be two individuals caught up in a web of passion, searching for a distraction in the dreary time of war. Jongin tries not to think about their eventual separation, or the pain that will inevitably come with it if he lets himself fall in too deep.  
  
It takes almost three days later for them to arrive at Gwangju, the district where the lost prince is supposedly hiding himself in. According to Kyungsoo, most of The Corrupts were aware of the existence of the prince, but have never managed to track him down in all the years the Old Government had been in power, and hence were unable to implant a tracking device in the prince. All the better; the Do family remained the only ones privy to the information, and Kyungsoo has been constantly keeping in touch with the prince even now, being the closest to the prince in terms of age. It’s also a source of the Do family’s income, apparently, having been awarded a handsome sum of money in exchange for keeping the prince’s whereabouts a secret.  
  
“Are you sure His Majesty will receive us without prior notice?” Jonghyun asks as they stride into the compound of a decrepit house, well-concealed amongst the other downtrodden building surrounding it. There's confusion and perhaps a bit of distrust reflected in the faces of the others who have come along with them, a notion which Jongin also shares, because there's no way a _prince_ would willingly subject himself to such terrible living conditions.  
  
“He already knows; I've told him in advance,” Kyungsoo reassures, then adds when he senses the apprehensive air around them. “Don't worry, this is all a part of His Majesty’s plan to blend in with the masses. And I'm not pulling your legs; I swear it upon my life.”  
  
“I trust in you,” Jongin’s the first to say, knowing that he needs to believe in Kyungsoo until the very end. The man has never betrayed him ever since the first day they'd met, after all, and Jongin doesn't really see why Kyungsoo should start now, when it's clear to both of them that Kyungsoo will get nothing out of cooperating with the Revolutioners to begin with, apart from prolonging his life until they find his parents. Then again, Kyungsoo has never attempted to make an escape, even though Jongin has completely let his guard down around Kyungsoo since the day Kyungsoo had invited him into Kyungsoo's bed.  
  
The grateful smile Kyungsoo flashes at him makes Jongin's heart constrict, and he quickly looks away before he falls even more.  
  
The group is made to wait at a distance while Kyungsoo goes right up to the door and raps his knuckles gently against wood. Jongin watches with bated breath as Kyungsoo links his fingers behind his back, stance casual as he waits for the owner to answer the door. But that anticipation quickly melts into jealousy when a tall, particularly well-groomed man steps out of the house and pulls Kyungsoo into an intimate embrace, and Jongin's actually surprised by how strongly he feels at the sight.  
  
He's not allowed to dwell upon the matter, though, when Kyungsoo leads the man to where they are, smiling politely as he says, “Ladies and gentlemen, meet the lost monarch of Korea, Jung Yunho.”  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Jealousy is still simmering low in the pit of his stomach when Jongin takes a seat beside Kyungsoo, who seats himself right next to Yunho the moment they get into the house.  
  
There's a sense of immense familiarity between the two, revealing a side of Kyungsoo which Jongin has never seen before. Kyungsoo’s all smiles as he engages in a lively conversation with Yunho, catching up on lost times since their last meeting which Jongin discovers had been almost four years ago – there's only so much information they can convey through handwritten letters, for fear that they'll be intercepted by unintended parties. It's a huge risk, as far as Yunho's identity is concerned.  
  
Still, Jongin doesn't like the vibes he's getting between Kyungsoo and Yunho.  
  
Jongin’s saved from the task of having to interrupt them when Minseok clears his throat to gain their attention. “I greatly apologise for having to cut your reunion short, Your Majesty, but time is really not on our side. It will only be a matter of days before Kim Youngwoon finds out that we've taken our leave without his permission, and our plans – if any – will be jeopardised.”  
  
Thankfully, Prince Yunho doesn't seem remotely offended by Minseok's interruption, but his warm smile does turn grim. “Yes, I have heard from Kyungsoo about the Kim brothers’ deeds. The people of Gwangju have been suffering as well, and I feel deeply troubled that I cannot be of help to them, in fear that I would oust my own identity.”  
  
“We _want_ to overthrow the Kim brothers from the ruling position, but there is no suitable candidate to run the country–” Jonghyun informs, “–until Kyungsoo here mentioned about your existence, Your Majesty.”  
  
“What do you require of me?” Yunho asks, lacing his fingers together on his lap as his eyes scan the faces in the room with him.  
  
Even if he hasn't been officially instated as the ruler of the state, Yunho already exudes the aura of a king. Jongin can't say he doesn't feel awed, but at the same time he's so terribly self-conscious, knowing that if Kyungsoo decides to go with Yunho once they've managed to take over the country, Jongin can't ever hope to compete with Yunho for Kyungsoo's heart. The choice is obvious, even to Jongin.  
  
Minseok meets Yunho’s strong gaze without even flinching. “If you're willing, Your Majesty, please continue ruling over us just as your ancestors had, in place of the corrupt politicians and individuals who have taken the country hostage for their own gain. It will mean being thrust under the spotlight, but it's also for the greater good of the nation.”  
  
“I should warn you that I have only received very minimal training in shouldering this responsibility. Even so, are you willing to entrust the nation to me?” Yunho questions. “It is not even about the matter of me agreeing to do so, right now.”  
  
“Everyone has to start somewhere, Your Majesty,” Moonbyul speaks up just then, her voice surprisingly unwavering for how anxious she seemed being around Yunho earlier. “Taking small steps to learn the ropes of ruling the country is infinitely better than allowing the corrupt to destroy the nation further.”  
  
If anything, Yunho seems impressed with the way Moonbyul is carrying herself in the face of a royalty, and he hangs his head in thought. It's not for another twenty tense minutes that Yunho finally arrives at his conclusion, and throughout that time, Kyungsoo holds Jongin's hand in his, knowing how nervous Jongin must be to hear Yunho's decision. Jongin is grateful for that, at the very least, because Kyungsoo's attentiveness seems to be focused on him and only him.  
  
Jongin tries not to let that fact get to his head, lest he'd be disappointed later.  
  
“Very well,” Yunho announces in the end, and everyone exhales in relief. “I will re-establish the monarchy for the sake of the people, but I will need ample help in this area.”  
  
Kyungsoo turns to Jongin and smiles his heart-shaped smile at the answer, and Jongin's heart swells with joy. At least something is going right for once.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
The plan is simple on paper: they return to Seoul with Yunho, force a _coup d’état_ , and present the long-lost monarch to the public once the Kim brothers are out of the picture. And _then_ they’re faced with an all-new problem – the execution.  
  
There’s no saying if Youngwoon has noticed their disappearance, and if he has already caught up with their intentions of overthrowing him and his brother from the ruling position of the country. There’s no way of contacting those who are still waiting anxiously for the return of Jongin’s group back in Seoul, considering how risky it is to convey their plans from such a long distance. Anyone could listen in on their conversation, and foil their scheme before they can even put it into action.  
  
The entire trip back to Seoul is smooth but no less shrouded by an enormous cloud of burden, the brief discussions of their attack plans interspersed with long, tense moments of silence. Jongin wonders what are on his comrades’ minds during these times, if they’re envisioning an imperfect but brighter future for their country like he does on most occasions. He also wonders if they're thinking about _their_ own future, if they'll regret everything they've done and will do so far if they happen to fail in the end – if they have loved ones they would like to return to when everything is over. Jongin realises just then, how little he actually knows about those who are fighting with him, but he vows to find out in the future, when and if they make out of this final skirmish alive.  
  
Even Yunho seems weighed down by stress, a deep frown etched on his forehead as he looks out the window of the train they're in, probably wondering how it’d be possible for him to pull off such a massive stunt of running the nation. Jongin doesn't doubt that Yunho will make a good Emperor for their nation, though; he's exhibited a great deal of concern for the welfare of The People, even when he doesn't have to do so. Jung Yunho could have lived comfortably with his inheritance in the shadows, instead of walking out in the open and announcing his identity to the world while risking his life at the same time, but he didn't. Jongin finds that extremely admirable.  
  
They don't talk much during the train ride, Jongin and Kyungsoo, both lost in their thoughts. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo remains a steady presence all the same, leaning heavily against Jongin's side for most of the trip, the warmth of his body calming Jongin down. It's amazing, really, how Kyungsoo could have such a great impact on Jongin's life despite being much smaller than Jongin is in size. Just months ago, Jongin wouldn't have hesitated to torture a Corrupt to the brink of death, but meeting Kyungsoo and realising that not all Corrupts are as terrible as he made them out to be has changed that. There _are_ those like Kyungsoo in the wealthier part of society who views The People as equals instead of sharing the ideals of the rest in their social caste, and it's more than enough to alter Jongin's views on the world. Besides, the Kim brothers and the rest of their Cabinet have proved that even normal citizens could turn into a Corrupt when they get blinded by the power they hold.  
  
It's disheartening, yes, but that's where Jongin and the rest of his group comes in, and they're more than determined to fix the mess they’ve had a hand in creating, to put a stop to the Kim brothers and their thirst for revenge on The Corrupts, as well as their unjust killing.  
  
Jongin has met Yunho’s interested gaze on more than one occasion during their long train ride back to Seoul, focused on the lack of distance between Jongin and Kyungsoo, and he would flush with embarrassment when Yunho smiles at him.  
  
It isn’t until they hop off the train and take their first steps to the new future that Jongin finds out _why_ , and he’s surprised when Yunho places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and tells him, “Always fight for what you desire, or you’ll end up regretting when you lose the opportunity to do so.”  
  
Jongin can only stay rooted in his position, staring after Yunho with confusion for his gesture and his words, until Kyungsoo turns back to retrieve him and tugs on his hand for Jongin to come along.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
As it turns out, Youngwoon had been away at the Blue House with his brother for the entire duration that Jongin’s group had been gone, and it provides them with the perfect opportunity to get the rest of the Revolutioners acquainted with Jung Yunho. Everyone were convinced that Yunho is just the person they needed to rule their nation, a figure who has enough riches in his reserves to not care about siphoning more from the national funds, and the royal blood running in his veins is all that’s needed to cement everything.  
  
It hadn't been difficult to convince the remainder of the Revolutioners to revolt against Kim Youngmin and Kim Youngwoon, when they dish out more evidence that they've never intended to distribute the money they've obtained from the Corrupts they've tortured and killed all this while to The People, courtesy of Minho and Kibum’s spying. The voice recorder Kyungsoo had provided them with was of great help, too.  
  
It’s messy, as all wars are, when they barge into the Blue House with their weapons raised on the very next day, though. Somehow, Youngmin and Youngwoon had both gotten wind about what the Revolutioners were planning, and had made adequate preparations to meet them head-on, because they're met with a large group of well-equipped soldiers in the main courtyard when they enter.  
  
Sensing imminent danger, Minseok, Jongin and several others who are better trained at combat surge to the front, displaying defensive stances while ensuring that the Kim brothers’ new battalion of soldiers would not notice Kyungsoo and Yunho being shuffled to the centre of their own group. Kyungsoo and Yunho had promised not to be a distraction while the rest of them forced a _coup d’état_ when they had insisted on following the group to the Blue House. Yunho, in particular, had been adamant on being with them, because _what sort of monarch would let his subjects go into war while he hides behind the scenes?_ Minseok had tried talking sense into Yunho, telling him that it would be safer for Yunho to stay in the Do family mansion, but in the end he couldn't win over Yunho’s special brand of stubbornness and had given in.  
  
Kyungsoo, too, had been equally as stubborn, despite Jongin's constant pleading to think about his own safety first and foremost. Even now, Jongin can't resist throwing a gaze over his shoulder, glancing in the direction where he can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes on him, before focusing on the enemy who stand before them once again.  
  
_We’re in this together_ , Kyungsoo had told him as they exchanged feverish kisses the night before, in the comforts of Kyungsoo's bedroom, _and I won't let you walk into this alone_. Jongin holds steadfastly onto their silent promise and steels himself, knowing that he can't afford to get distracted right now.  
  
“Give up now,” Minseok announces, rifle at the ready and gaze piercing as he stares the rival group down, “and we will spare your lives. We’re only here for the corrupted ones.”  
  
Jongin's more than a hundred percent sure that the group has been bribed with the promise of a luxurious life if they stood on the Kim brothers’ side, when the leader of the group sneers at Minseok's words. “You're quite the unintelligent bunch, aren't you? President Kim has offered all the riches you could ever want, yet you're here to overthrow _them_?”  
  
Taekwoon takes a step forward, looking every bit threatening, and the rival group strengthens their grip on their weapons. Taekwoon doesn’t even flinch at the hostility, or the fact that they could open fire at any given time and he’ll be lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. “We’re not here for the money; we’re here for the greater good, for the betterment of the country. Stop being blinded by the promise of wealth; they'll never fulfil their share of the deal.”  
  
It appears that words have no effect on them, however, when the group barks in laughter once again. “Good things only come to those who wait,” their leader mocks. “But no matter; we’ll just eliminate you fools, so that we can get a greater share of the loot!”  
  
There aren’t any words of warning, no battle cry, merely a sudden surge of murderous intent and the quick recognition of it that forces their muscles to spring into action. Jongin ducks at the same time someone from the rival group opens fire in his direction, quickly whipping out the handgun he’d chosen that morning and shooting at the man’s dominant hand, causing the man to howl in pain and drop his weapon to the ground.  
  
_Incapacitate but not kill if you can help it_ , Minseok had advised them before they’d left the Do family mansion, because he didn’t want them to emulate Kim Youngwoon’s cruelty. Minseok had been one of the rare few who’d voted for sparing the lives of The Corrupts during their missions, after all. Not everyone in their group had agreed to it, considering the danger it would potentially incur to their lives, but they had promised to at least try.  
  
Jongin’s swift to kick the man’s weapon out of his reach before planting yet another bullet in his leg to keep him grounded, then proceeds to fire at a woman who’s charging at him with her dagger raised. Around him, many of the rival group’s members are being felled, drowning the courtyard with a cacophony of gunshots and pained yells. There are also those from Jongin’s group who aren’t lucky enough to escape injuries, but at least they’re better trained for these circumstances compared to the mini army that the Kim brothers had hastily assembled.  
  
Throughout the _blitzkrieg_ , Jongin’s eyes would automatically scan his surroundings for Kyungsoo’s presence, constantly worrying over Kyungsoo’s safety, even though Kyungsoo had specifically told him not to. Jongin understands Kyungsoo's concerns, but he thinks he'd be more distracted by his thoughts if he couldn't confirm that Kyungsoo was okay with his own eyes. He's caught Kyungsoo's frown more than once whenever their eyes meet across the courtyard, though in the end, all concerns for Kyungsoo's ability to defend himself in the skirmish is thrown into the wind when he sees Kyungsoo snatching a handgun from a member of the rival army after deftly disarming the man barehanded, then shooting the man in the thigh and knocking him out with a cleverly dealt blow to the back of his neck. Kyungsoo even shot him a proud smirk when he catches Jongin's amazed expressions, before shooting another man who's charging at him square in the shoulder.  
  
So much for thinking that the Corrupts are virtually defenceless when involved in an ambush. Kyungsoo certainly proved Jongin wrong – in more ways than one, really, but in a good way. It _does_ make Jongin focus better on the battle at hand, though, when he knows that Kyungsoo can carry himself well.  
  
Youngwoon's small army in the courtyard is subdued by Jongin's group soon enough, leaving everyone mostly alive but in pain from the injuries inflicted on them, and a portion of Jongin's group stays behind as they'd planned earlier, keeping a close watch on the conquered group of soldiers to prevent them from attacking the group which is supposed to advance into the Blue House. Jongin flashes Kyungsoo a tight smile when they meet up later, exchanging an encouraging squeeze of their hands before Jongin sticks close to Minseok, having agreed to work together as a pair during their planning stages. Kibum, on the other hand, has been assigned to guard Kyungsoo, while Minho is supposed to escort Yunho to the presidential chambers, where they _know_ Youngmin and Youngwoon are located at.  
  
Youngwoon’s pride, in particular, effectively bars him from taking flight from the Blue House, even if he realises that they’re under attack, and the chances for him to escape are slim.  
  
The rest of the distance to the presidential chambers is eerily silent without a single soul in sight, but it only makes the smaller party more vigilant. The Blue House is a place they’re unfamiliar with, and there’s no saying if the Kim brothers had set up traps along the way. It wouldn’t do for them to act carelessly, or their mission this time might end in failure, or worse – Yunho might be sacrificed before their final goal is even achieved. Jongin hates the idea of letting the Kim brothers rule over his beloved country like complete tyrants; they’re already showing the tendency of doing so as it is.  
  
Fortunately for them, the Kim brothers probably didn’t have the time to plan something so intricate on such short notice, and apart from a stray soldier or two which were taken down easily enough, Jongin’s party had met little resistance along the way.  
  
Both Hakyeon and Taekwoon place their hands on the handle of the double doors leading to the presidential chambers once they've arrived, weapons at the ready as they await the signal to proceed. The rest of them wait with bated breath, listening keenly for any form of conversation coming from within, while Moonbyul and Hyoyeon guard the hallways on either side of them, in case Youngwoon’s new army decides to spring a surprise attack on them.  
  
When Minseok gives a short wave of his hand, Hakyeon and Taekwoon bodily slams against the doors to force them open, and the rest of them spill into the room, rifles raised at the first person they see, selector levels on their rifles triggered and ready to shoot at any signs of resistance or danger.  
  
Kim Youngwoon definitely lives up to his reputation, Jongin thinks when he looks past the tip of his rifle at the man seated to Youngmin’s right at the oblong table. He doesn't seem remotely nervous that they're incredibly outnumbered at the moment, or the fact that they have the barrel of ten guns aimed at their heads in warning. Instead, Youngwoon's wearing an amused smile, fingers laced together on his lap as he regards the group who had just joined him and his brother in the room.  
  
“What a pleasant surprise. I've been looking everywhere for you in the last couple of days, Do Kyungsoo, and I must say I've been quite astonished to find you in Gwangju, of all places,” Youngwoon comments when he spots Kyungsoo, smile growing a little wider as he cocks his head to the side to scrutinise him.  
  
Jongin catches the way Kyungsoo subconsciously reaches up to cup the side of his neck from the corner of his eye, and remembers that Kyungsoo's chip is still embedded beneath his skin. They didn't have the equipment or the expertise necessary to remove Kyungsoo’s tracking device without endangering his life in the process, and it had been a careless mistake on their part for not deactivating his tracker before they'd left for Gwangju. It no longer matters now, though, when they have Youngmin and Youngwoon cornered.  
  
The regretful look on Kyungsoo's face, however, makes Jongin ache to hold Kyungsoo reassuringly, because he knows how Kyungsoo must be blaming himself at this very moment for giving away their plan, when they're all equally at fault. Then again, Jongin can't afford to let their close relationship show; Youngwoon would definitely target Kyungsoo to make Jongin yield to his request, considering his tendency to feed on another person’s misery by torturing their loved ones.  
  
If that ever happens, Kyungsoo would only end up blaming himself even more. It's the last thing Jongin ever wants to witness, if he could help it.  
  
“Give it up, Youngwoon,” Minseok speaks up just then, forcefully dragging Youngwoon's attention away from Kyungsoo by standing defensively in between them. “Your ulterior motives are out in the open. Everyone knows now that your propaganda are nothing but lies, that you're only here because you wanted revenge on the very people who'd betrayed you and had you exiled from the ranks of the affluent.”  
  
Youngmin, who had remained silent all this while, frowns at the statement. “I knew having Do Kyungsoo around would lead to trouble in the long run,” he says, as though feeling regretful for having kept Kyungsoo alive. Jongin tries to find the remorse in the pair of brothers, wondering if they actually feel sorry for having used the rest of the Revolutioners as mere puppets to satiate their greed for money and power, but discovers not a single trace of it.  
  
Kim Youngmin and Kim Youngwoon are still adamant that their actions are right, it seems, and it makes Jongin sick to the gut for being too trusting of them in the first place.  
  
“Without me, you wouldn't have found your R enemies, would you?” Kyungsoo replies, the perfect epitome of calmness, betraying none of the emotional turmoil he might be feeling within. It's then that Jongin remembers what Kyungsoo had told him once, that The Corrupts are all trained to be great actors in the eyes of others, because they absolutely cannot afford to let their weaknesses show, or risk getting taken advantage of. Perhaps that's where Youngmin and Youngwoon had all of them fooled, by putting on their perfect masks and pretending that they're really interested in leading The People out of poverty and letting them take charge of the country.  
  
It's a revolting discovery, really.  
  
“Yes, and it's a shame we didn't dispose of you when we had the chance,” Youngwoon tells him, tone disinterested. “But we didn't, and we allowed you to seduce one of our best soldiers to do your bidding.”  
  
Jongin flushes scarlet at the same time Kyungsoo snarls indignantly at Youngwoon for the remark. Shit; they already knew.  
  
“Don't you dare speak like you know everything about me, Kim Youngwoon,” Kyungsoo warns, but it only invites a bark of laughter from the man.  
  
“Oh, but I'm under the impression that all of us _Corrupts_ work under the same mindset. Use, and dispose without any emotional attachment. Am I wrong?” Youngwoon mocks, and Kyungsoo raises his handgun at Youngwoon, cocking the hammer of his weapon in warning.  
  
Jongin doesn't doubt that Kyungsoo would open fire if he were to be taunted one last time, but that's not what they're here for. They needed to keep Youngwoon and Youngmin alive, to force them into making a public confession of their intentions in starting the Uprising, and let them live in the eternal scorn of the nation for having fooled everyone into thinking that they had a chance at living a better life with the Old Government gone.  
  
So Jongin walks over to where Kyungsoo is, and places a firm hand on Kyungsoo's outstretched hand, whispering a quiet, “Don't do this. It's not worth dirtying your hands over scum like them.”  
  
The way Kyungsoo’s gaze cuts over to look at Jongin is intense, and Jongin realises that Kyungsoo had momentarily lost his mind over Youngwoon’s words, the anger consuming him from within. Such is Kyungsoo’s extreme hatred at being equated with the rest of The Corrupts, but Jongin is thankful enough that at least Kyungsoo still listens to him. He watches as Kyungsoo clenches his jaw, possibly having an internal debate if he should just put a bullet through Youngwoon’s skull and end this once and for all, or if he should spare Youngwoon’s life.  
  
In the end, the latter wins over, and Kyungsoo exhales noisily as he lowers his gun and walks to the back before he can do anything brash, allowing Yunho to take his place in the foreground. Jongin merely keeps his eyes narrowed at Youngwoon, handgun held firmly by his side, and returns to join Minseok and Yunho up front.  
  
The amused smirk is still on Youngmin’s face, though; the man is as fearless as his younger brother, it seems. “And who might you be? A new puppet recruited by the group that betrayed us so that they can take over the country for themselves?”  
  
For someone who has shied away from the limelight and confrontation on the national level for so long, Yunho appears to be naturally poised to face such situations, and his tone is calm as he says, “A puppet I am not, but perhaps you might have heard of the Korean monarchy?”  
  
There’s a long pause for the question to sink in, then slowly, confidently, Yunho tells them, “I am the direct descendant of the Korean monarchy, and I have had enough of watching both of you destroy the country even further.”  
  
At the very least, the Kim brothers still possess the fear towards a Royal, and it’s obvious from the way the blood immediately drains from their faces, leaving them pale as paper. Youngmin recovers within an astonishing amount of time, however, and he clears his throat loudly. “The descendants of the Korean monarchy have gone missing since Emperor Sunjong’s death. I don’t believe that you’re anything more than a liar.”  
  
“Such arrogance even in the face of your long-lost prince,” Minseok scoffs, and when he exchanges a quiet nod with Yunho, Yunho sighs and digs into his pocket for an object hidden within.  
  
“Any educated denizen of the Korean peninsula would recognise this–” Yunho dangles a jade ornament in front of the Kim brothers, and smiles. “–am I right?”  
  
They hadn't wanted to resort to this, really. The jade ornament is a part of their identity for the royals, and as such is an extremely precious object which they couldn't afford to lose no matter what. Bringing it out in the open like this confers a great risk of having it stolen, but Yunho also understands that it might be difficult to convince the Kim brothers of his identity if he doesn't brandish the emblem, and had agreed to take a gamble in the end.  
  
The Kim brothers turn even paler than Jongin had thought possible when they managed to recognise the emblem, and he can even see the way their hands are trembling against the tabletop. There's nowhere for them to run.  
  
“That's– that's impossible! You're supposed to have been _dead_! I made sure of it!” Youngmin points an angry finger at Yunho when he finally comes to his senses, and Yunho merely shrugs.  
  
“Unfortunately you're wrong, Kim Youngmin,” Yunho points out calmly, and Jongin's eyes widen at their exchange. “Yes, there was an attempt on my life a few years ago, but I managed to escape unscathed. It took me years, but in the end, I found out that it was your family who'd ordered for the assassination to take place. Unfortunately, your family had been exiled from the ranks of The Corrupt by then, and I wasn’t able to locate you. Until now.”  
  
That piece of information has Jongin and everyone else in the room seeing red, because an attempt on the life of a royal is tantamount to treason, and their weapons are raised in the direction of Youngmin and Youngwoon in a flash, the same time that the Kim brothers whip out their own guns which have been hidden from sight all this while. They'd willingly die to defend a royal’s life, after all, a trait which has been embedded in their lives, and there’d be absolutely no regrets, if they can exchange their lives to secure a brighter future for their country.  
  
“The monarchy is dead from the moment the Japanese have annexed the Korean Empire! Why bother bringing something back from the past, when the only way to go is forward?!” Youngwoon barks harshly, his laughter feral and bordering on insane. _Desperation_ is written all over both their features, though Jongin can't say that he sympathises them.  
  
“If it means stopping your tyranny and your thirst for revenge, then so be it,” Jongin voices up, watching the face he had once respected crumble into an image distorted beyond belief.  
  
“Surrender now, and we’ll consider sparing your lives,” Minseok adds, taking a step closer to the pair of brothers, rifle aimed at Youngwoon’s head because the younger one is infinitely more dangerous. They’ve all seen what Youngwoon can do, and they’re not taking any chances.  
  
It doesn’t seem as though the Kim brothers have any desire to give in, however, when they merely laugh again. It’s then that several things happen at the same time: Youngmin opens fire at Yunho, eager to finish off what he had failed to do in the past. Dongyoung noticed the intended attack just in the nick of time, throwing himself bodily at Yunho to push him out of the way, only to end up with a pellet buried deep in his shoulder. Jongin on the other hand shoots at Youngmin, hitting him square in the throat, and Youngmin slumps to the ground lifelessly.  
  
Minseok doesn’t hold back either, side-stepping the trajectory of Youngwoon’s bullet before kicking him in the chest, causing Youngwoon to be thrown backwards against the floor-to-ceiling windows behind him. Youngwoon’s weight crushes the glass panel, and with nothing to break his fall, he topples right over the ledge and plunges twenty feet to the ground below.  
  
Everyone in the room rushes towards the window with almost horrified looks on their faces, only to find Youngwoon lying sprawled in the garden in his own pool of blood, the rest of the Revolutioners who were tasked to watch over Youngwoon’s new army crowded around their former leader. Jongin’s grip on the window pane is firm, feeling somewhat sorry for the way things had turned out. They could’ve avoided the deaths of the Kim brothers, if only they were willing to put down their pride and surrendered to Jongin’s group without trying to fight back.  
  
That’s when a warm presence presses against Jongin’s shoulder blade, and a hand is slotted into his moments later, squeezing him reassuringly. Jongin doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s Kyungsoo, offering Jongin some form of comfort from everything they’ve been through today.  
  
It’s only then that the tenseness seeps out of Jongin’s muscles completely, and he exhales in relief, feeling glad that Kyungsoo hasn’t been hurt.  
  
Finally, the dawn of a new era is looming upon them.  
  
  
  


♑

  
  
  
  
Jongin watches from a distance away as Yunho greets the cheering crowd, having just ascended to the throne as the new Emperor of South Korea. He looks every bit regal in his royal garb, and Jongin feels proud that he had a hand in making this happen.  
  
Ever since the death of the Kim brothers, they have all worked hard to rebuild the nation together before announcing Yunho’s true identity to the public. Kyungsoo helped a great deal, hacking into the Kim brothers’ account to retrieve all the money they’ve taken from the people they had killed previously, putting them back where they belong – in the national funds. The rest of The Corrupts voluntarily came out of hiding when Kyungsoo had contacted them, and Yunho had offered them a royal pardon with the condition that they coughed up everything they’ve taken from the country.  
  
Armed with a brand new cabinet of trustworthy ministers and the pledge of undying loyalty from the Revolutioners, Yunho stepped up to the task of running the country, continuing the legacy of his ancestors who’d been robbed of the throne more than a century ago.  
  
Yunho had offered everyone on the Revolutioners a position in the army, but Jongin had politely declined. He’s had enough of a life of fighting, even though it had lasted no longer than six months. It just wasn’t his cup of tea.  
  
Besides, now that they can get their lives back on track, Jongin has a handful of dreams he wishes to pursue, beginning with his love for dancing, and his intention to continue with his studies.  
  
Just as Jongin turns around to leave after Yunho completes his speech to even louder cheers from the crowd, he pauses in his steps when he finds someone there with him on the rooftop, and his mouth goes dry. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Kyungsoo to find him here, though he isn’t extremely surprised. In the short few months since they’ve met, Kyungsoo has already learned of Jongin’s quirks and habits. It’s only natural that he’s managed to locate Jongin, he supposes.  
  
“You’re not thinking about leaving without saying anything, are you?” Kyungsoo asks, seemingly upset, and Jongin can’t understand _why_. Yunho had offered Kyungsoo the best position available on his new government, as his personal advisor, and Kyungsoo could have the world in his hands if he wanted to. He’s smart enough for that. Jongin hadn’t stayed on long enough to hear Kyungsoo’s answer.  
  
So Jongin merely smiles at him. “Does it matter? No one’s going to remember me several months down the line, anyway. There’s no point making things complicated.”  
  
“It does, to me,” Kyungsoo hisses through clenched teeth, and Jongin finds himself surprised all over again. “ _You_ matter to me. Or are you trying to tell me that you can turn a blind eye towards everything that has happened between us without regrets?”  
  
“I–” Jongin starts, but the words die in his throat when he sees the hurt concealed behind the anger in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Of course there’s no way Jongin could forget how Kyungsoo had changed his life for the better in the short span of a few months. Kyungsoo has shown Jongin that it’s possible to catch up on his education if he put his mind to it, that he can pursue what his heart desires if he wants to, and no one will be there to stop him. He’s shown Jongin that there are surprises waiting at every corner, if he keeps his eyes peeled for them.  
  
Above all, Jongin can’t possibly bring himself to forget Kyungsoo’s mellow singing voice, or the quiet whispers he’d lavish Jongin with when they’re cuddling in bed, the soft touches on Jongin’s flesh when they make love, the way his kisses sear against skin. And he realises he’s so in love with Kyungsoo, but the divide between them is so wide that Jongin can’t even begin to bridge it.  
  
Kyungsoo is way out of his league, Jongin knows, and it _hurts_ that he can’t do anything about it.  
  
In the end, Jongin sighs in response. “I told you once, that we’re from different worlds. You can find someone better, and you’ll regret it if you were to settle for me instead.”  
  
Apparently, Kyungsoo is still every bit capable of surprising Jongin, when he closes the distance between them in several large strides and punches Jongin _hard_ in the gut, knocking the wind out of Jongin’s lungs and causing him to double over in pain. Kyungsoo’s staring him down when Jongin looks up with tears in his eyes, appearing absolutely livid at Jongin’s words.  
  
“Do you even remember anything I’ve said before?” Kyungsoo growls. “I told you, _I don’t care_. You were the only one who’d looked at me like I was a human being instead of putting me on a pedestal, and you were the only one who was kind enough to a prisoner who’d literally robbed half the nation of what they deserved.  
  
“There are a lot of things which I regret – but they don’t include me severing ties with my family, and it _definitely_ doesn’t include me sleeping with you. Everything I’ve done came from my heart, and it’s the first time I’ve ever been allowed to do so. I _like_ you, Kim Jongin, so God help me to get this message through your thick skull: I won’t suddenly pretend that I don’t know you, just because you want me to, and I’m not _settling_ for you because you’re the best thing that has ever happened to my life!”  
  
Kyungsoo’s breathing is laboured when he’s done, tears of frustration pricking at the corner of his eyes, and Jongin can only stare at him dumbly, trying to let Kyungsoo’s words sink in.  
  
“You really– You don’t care that I’m basically a nobody?” Jongin splutters long after, and he recoils when Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to kick some sense into Jongin’s head – _literally_.  
  
“God, you’re so fucking dense!” Kyungsoo yells, mussing his hair up in an extremely attractive way, and Jongin finds himself mesmerised by Kyungsoo once again. “It’s a brand new era now – there’s no longer a distinction between The Corrupts and The People, and it certainly has never existed between us. If you’re still so hung up over that, fine, I’ll leave. I’ll disappear from your life forever, and you can pretend that the last couple of months had never happened–”  
  
Jongin immediately reaches out to grab onto Kyungsoo’s hand when he turns to leave, ignoring the sharp pain coming from the direction of his abdomen where Kyungsoo’s closed fist had probably left a nasty bruise on his skin. “Wait, don’t,” he pleads, still cowering a little from the intensity of Kyungsoo’s gaze, but he knows he has to do this. “It won’t be easy for me to turn a blind eye on the distinction that existed before this, but I’ll try. I’ll try for your sake, and I hope you’ll bear with me for as long as it takes.”  
  
Kyungsoo merely glares at him for the longest time, until his breath slowly evens out, and the ghost of Jongin’s favourite heart-shaped smile finds its way to Kyungsoo’s lips. That’s when Jongin knows that he hadn’t screwed up, and his heart leaps with joy when Kyungsoo says, “Finally we’re on the same damned page.”  
  
Kyungsoo does, however, stare at Jongin expectantly for a while, before he groans in frustration and asks, “What the hell are you waiting for now?”  
  
Jongin takes that as his cue to pull Kyungsoo into his embrace, sealing their lips together with a passionate kiss, and he thinks he can die happy, when he can feel Kyungsoo smiling against his mouth.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, they deserve their own happy ending after all, despite their differences. There’ll always be a rainbow after the rain, and Jongin is certainly more than eager to find one that belongs to them.  
---


End file.
